Somewhere Deep Inside
by dragongoddes
Summary: Kagome thought she knew everything about herself, but an unknown relative shows up and suddenly her life is turned upside down. Can she find her true self or will she be overcome with her own emotions?
1. The Meeting

CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING

Kagome awoke to her stomach churning. It was still late into the night, so it was pitch black. She sat up in her sleeping bag. Shippo was curled at her feet. Well of where she felt his warmth. She tried to look around, but being as she couldn't see anything she pulled her knees up to her chest. Her stomach kept churning and doing flip-flops. This same routine had woken her up the past couple of nights. What was going on? She didn't feel sick. She moaned and laid herself back down. She rolled around until she slowly found sleep.

Inuyasha had been in his usual place above the others in a tree. He had smelt Kagome's pain and watched her down from his tree. Poor Kagome he thought to himself. I wish there was some way to comfort her. Pathetic human he thought. He heard her finally moan and lay back down. He sighed. He wondered what her deal was. She had done this the last couple of nights and it confused him. He couldn't sense that she was sick or that she was coming down with something, but he knew something was going on with her body that he didn't understand. Damn these senses he thought.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo yelled jumping on Kagome.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome. He kicked the kitsune off her and returned and sat next to his breakfast. "Inuyasha what was that for?" a very confused looking Shippo said hoping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Can't you see she trying to fucking sleep? I know you're not that dense kit!" he said turning his gaze to the ground.

Shippo whined some more until Miroku spoke up, "Inuyasha, wow I'm impressed are you actually letting Kagome sleep in?"

Inuyasha shot him a look that meant not to try him. "I was simply letting her get more sleep we're not leaving for awhile anyways!"

Miroku eyed Sango suspiciously and returned to his breakfast. Kagome opened her eyes. How could anyone get any sleep when everyone was arguing she thought as she leaned up in her sleeping bag. "Awe, Kagome your awake! Inuyasha kicked me!" Shippo said hoping into Kagome's arms.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who was obviously fascinated with his own two feet. She yawned and then said, "Why did you kick him?"

He looked up at her and glared. "I was trying to let you get some more sleep! Now that you're up we can get goin' wench!"

He was letting me sleep in? Maybe I should apologize later. She however didn't have time to think about this because Inuyasha was already up and walking. She hurried to get her stuff together and follow the others.

It had been over a month since the destruction of Naraku. With Naraku's final breaths he had been able to make a powerful incarnation of himself. Before the incarnation could be given a second thought he had summoned his strength and formed some type of warp. No one really knew what it was really. He had just formed a large green circle out of thin air and jumped in. It was very odd if you thought about it. This demon had not been seen since. Kagome couldn't really remember what exactly it looked like, but it was a type of demon, well that's what Inuyasha said it was. The incarnation had taken the jewel shards and vanished. "If you ask me I think he's off getting more powerful," Sango had said at the time.

So, now they were searching for this mysterious being. This of course was very strange, because Kagura and Kanna had received their hearts and were free to do, as they liked. Kagura had taken Kanna and it was rumored that she was under the protection of Sesshomaru, but of course no one could prove this.

All of a sudden Kagome fell to her knees. Sango was kneeling beside her before she could blink. "Kagome what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Sango's worry was etched all over her face.

Kagome gasped for air. It had never hurt this bad. She groaned. Her head was spinning out of control and her stomach did a million turns. All her muscles tensed up all of a sudden and then finally after what seemed like forever the pain was gone. She whipped her sweaty forehead and got up using Sango as support. She looked around at all the worried faces. "Kagome are you alright?" asked Sango who sounded as if she could've cried right then and there.

"I guess. I just had this sudden pain, but it's gone now…so we can keep going now," she said.

"Kagome do you mind telling us what the hell is going on? You've been waking up in the middle of the night doing this. Now what the fuck is wrong with you?" Inuyasha demanded.

She looked at him with shock. "You know about that?"

"Yes! You wake me up every time you do that!" he said now yelling.

She looked down and began to feel tears well up in her eyes. She looked up at all of them and finally said, "I don't know what is wrong with me! I'm scared ok! I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before I'm just…I don't know!"

She walked up ahead of them and kept walking not wanting to look back at them. Sango was the first to run up to her. She put her arms around her. "Kagome we're your friends! The next time something like this happens tell us! We'll help you find out what's wrong with you and help you get through this."

Kagome stopped and looked at her. She finally broke down onto Sango. Sango held her until her crying ceased. The women walked discussing how long this problem had been going on while the men followed enough behind to hear what they were saying.

The group came to a bend in the path. Suddenly out of nowhere a woman fell from the sky and landed on her feet in front of them. Kagome gasped. The woman was actually very beautiful. She had a tan figure and was very shapely. She sported a long grayish brown tail and long flowing tan hair with two ears peeking out of the hair. Her clothing clung to her like it was a second skin. Her clothing was a type of animal hide that had been colored a tint of very pale blue. Her blue eyes shot to Kagome's very soul and she somehow recognized this woman even though she couldn't ever recall meeting her. The demon was some type of wolf demon no doubt about that, and she seemed very calm having just jumped out of the air.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and drew his sword. The woman smiled showing rather large canines and very white teeth. She stepped forward but halted as Inuyasha commanded her to stop. She laughed. "Oh Inuyasha you have no need to fear me as I have no need to fear you," she said smiling.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure of yourself and how do you know my name?" he growled.

She smiled again. "I know all of you because of Kagome."

Kagome looked dumbstruck. She walked out from behind Inuyasha. "Because of me?"

The woman smiled and kneeled. "My how you've grown! Your becoming quite the fetch as looks go."

Inuyasha growled and the woman looked at him. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself to you all. I'm Natilruh."

"And this is supposed to mean what to us?" Inuyasha managed to say through his very loud growl.

"Well I don't expect the rest of you to know, but it might be important to Kagome."

"It seems like I know you, but I can't remember," said Kagome in almost a whisper.

The demon smiled yet again. "Kagome I'm your aunt."


	2. Secrets

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

"Well I don't expect the rest of you to know, but it might be important to Kagome."

"It seems like I know you, but I can't remember," said Kagome in almost a whisper.

The demon smiled yet again. "Kagome I'm your aunt."

CHAPTER TWO: SECRETS

Kagome stood there, mouth-gapping open with disbelief. She fished for what to say and slowly formed words with her mouth, "Umm…you must be mistaken. I'm not demon or anything; I'm just a human you must be mistaken. My mother is human, and well so was my father, so you can't be my aunt."

Natilruh shook her head. _She doesn't know anything of her heritage. I must explain things to her. Her mother must explain things to her. Why hasn't she yet? Can't she tell from her own daughters pain what is about to happen? Surely she could recognize what is happening to her since she herself put this on her on daughter. _She snapped back into focus as she surveyed Kagome's confused look. "Aww, my child you know nothing about yourself do you? Do you know that your father was my own brother, and a proud wolf demon? He was once the leader of my pack. If only he could see you know."

"That can't be my father was human he died a long time ago when I was still young. If my father were a demon I think that my mother would've told me," Kagome said trying to prove to this demon that she knew who she was more than the demon.

The demon laughed. "Your father was who I say he was Kagome. He was not a human. Are these the lies that your mother has made up?"

Kagome thought a moment. Her mother had never came out and said that her father was a human, but she had always assumed that he until now. "I don't understand. If my father was a demon then how am I her? Wouldn't my mother had to of been in this time? She can't come through the well like I can, so there is just no way this is possible!"

"Oh you know nothing do you? Your mother has never told you anything about who you are?" said Natilruh coming closer and putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders and looking at the girl.

Inuyasha not liking anything that this woman was saying growled. This woman was making Kagome upset and he didn't like it. "You had better leave her alone bitch!"

The demon glared at Inuyasha tempting him to try her. "Oh Inuyasha you dare me? I'm Kagome's only answers to the truth and you speak to me this way? Her own mother hasn't told her own daughter where she came from and she came to be. I come when Kagome needs answers and you challenge me?"

He growled again. "I challenge who I want! I don't half to answer to you, you mangy wolf!"

She laughed. Kagome had, had enough of this. She was so confused! Where had this woman came from? Why was she claming to be her aunt? Was this true about her father? It all seemed so sudden. She felt tears well up in her eyes and all she wanted to do was run. She looked up at the woman and spoke with tears in her eyes, "I don't know if what you say is true, but I think I need to find out some answers from my own mother before I can believe anything you say." She turned to Inuyasha, "Can you take me to the well I think I …need to talk to my mother."

He nodded and turned to Natilruh who obviously didn't really like this, but nodded as well. "Kagome when you need more answers from me I'll be up north. You'll know where to find me." With that said Natilruh jumped high into the air and seemed to run in the sky towards where ever she was going.

Sango cleared her throat, "Well that was unexpected don't you think?"

She turned towards Kagome. Kagome had a blank look to her face and tears that welled up in her eyes. "Kagome you don't believe what she said do you? I mean we don't even know if we can trust her." Said Miroku.

Kagome looked down forcing herself not to cry. "I don't know. I just need to talk to my mother."

Inuyasha looked at her. He could tell she didn't want to be interrogated at this time, so he thought up a solution. "Ok, we're about two or three days away from the well, and well Kagome really needs some answers, so if she rides on my back then we can get to the well in no time."

Everyone nodded and Kirara transformed so that Miroku and Sango could ride her. Kagome laid against Inuyasha's back during the journey. She didn't say a word the whole time. All that was on her mind were the questions that she wanted to ask her mother. She had so many. It didn't take long for them to reach Keade's small village. Sango and Miroku bid Kagome good luck on finder her answers and went into Keade's small hut. Shippou ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms. He smiled warmly at her and said, "Kagome I hope that you feel better and your tummy stops hurting so much, and hopefully your mommy can tell you about your daddy."

Kagome smiled warmly at the kit and said, "I hope I can find some answers too Shippou, and I'll get to feeling better you'll see."

As if happy at what she said he hugged her and jumped down and ran into the hut.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence to the well. She looked into the well and took a deep breathe and hopped in. She climbed out and waited for Inuyasha to resurface. She smiled at him and they walked to her back door. She couldn't help but feel strange as she walked into the kitchen and saw her mother preparing dinner. Her mother ran to her and hugged her. When Kagome didn't return the hug she pulled back and eyed her daughter and then Inuyasha. "What's wrong dear? Have I done something?"

Kagome swallowed hard and then spoke, "…Mom… I want to know about my father."

Kagome's mother sank down in the nearest seat. "Oh dear. I knew that it would be time to tell you sooner or later. I just wish it were later." She said smiling. When Kagome didn't return the smile she nodded and got up saying, "After dinner I'll tell you about your father and why I did what I did."

Kagome winced. So there was something her mother wasn't telling her. She thought that maybe she was just over reacting, but maybe not.

Dinner was quite. Everyone sat around looking at each other wanting to say something, but unsure of what to say. The dinner table was cleared away and when it was just Kagome, Inuyasha, and her mother sitting at the table her mother spoke, "So do you want me to start from the beginning or up to the point of when you were born?"

"Umm… the beginning I guess."

Inuyasha got up. As much as he wanted to sit there and listen to what Kagome's mother had to say he knew that it was none of his business. He saw Kagome look at him as he left the room and he couldn't help, but see the pained expression behind her eyes. She was about to be told things that she had never known before, and she was scared. At that moment Inuyasha hated her mother from keeping such secrets from her own daughter. He climbed up the stairs and into Kagome's room. He sat down on her bed surrounded by everything that was Kagome. He took in a whiff or her and laid down onto her bed. Her bed was so soft, and he slowly fell asleep.


	3. Reveiling the past part 1

PREVIOUS CHAPTER:

The dinner table was cleared away and when it was just Kagome, Inuyasha, and her mother sitting at the table her mother spoke, "So do you want me to start from the beginning or up to the point of when you were born?"

"Umm… the beginning I guess."

CHAPTER 3: REVEILING THE PAST PART 1

Kagome sat uncomfortably at the kitchen table. She had just realized that from the moment before meeting Natilruh her unknown aunt she had been living her life not knowing anything about her actual past. She thought she knew what her past was, but now she knew nothing of her past. A lie was what she was living. As the minutes clicked away on the clock above her mothers' head the angrier she grew. This woman who she loved and who had always been straightforward towards her was now (as Kagome felt) an imposter. She knew nothing about her own mother. How could her mother not tell her? Hadn't she asked enough times about her father? She had deliberately lied to her own daughter and this was pissing Kagome off the more she thought about it. Kagome cleared her throat, "Why didn't you tell me before? You have been lying to me my whole life!"

Her mother looked at her with a deep sadness. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just that I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Kagome dear my past holds so much pain, and I knew that telling you would bring back, so much hurt."

"So you didn't tell me 'cuz it would hurt you? I still think I deserved to know!"

"I know you deserve to know, and you have every right to be upset with me," she said as she gave her daughter a pleading look.

Kagome saw how desperate her mother's look was and it hit a nerve. As bad as her mother might feel she wasn't going to give in. She had every right to be upset and she wanted her mother to realize how mad she really was. "Ok, so tell me the truth of how I got here and all this mystery surrounding my past."

"One thing you must understand is that I was very young when I met your father. I was about your age when I married him or well when we became mates."

Kagome was now confused. Only demons mated unless…No, her father couldn't possibly be a… "But mom, only demons mate what are you talking about?"

Her mother nodded. "Kagome your father was a demon and a very powerful one at that. This woman that you saw, Natilruh, she was a wolf demon was she not?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I guess so I mean she looked like one. She had a tail and ears like a wolf does."

"Yes, those were the traits of your father as well. He was a wolf demon. He was also once the leader of that pack. Did you see any of the others?"

"Other wolves? No, it was just her."

"Yes, that's good some of the others in his pack disapproved of us, because I was human, Natilruh looked past that. She is a great demon you must learn this about her she has her own ways of classifying people and demons."

"Mom, you still haven't explained anything!"

"Yes, yes ok. Well Kagome I was once in the feudal era, as you like to call it. Your father and I met shortly after my 15th birthday. We were together for a long time before we decided to mate. You see it was a very hard decision for him, because everyone he knew and everyone in his pack disproved of him mating with a human. They said that his offspring would be weak and wouldn't be able to hold up as the alpha of the pack. Natilruh, which was the alpha- female of the pack told him that whoever he chose to mate with would no matter what have strong offspring no matter if it were demon or human. In the end we finally did mate. We had you Kagome. You were the cutest little baby…"

"Umm mom your missing a little detail! I'm human!" her mother's story didn't seem believable at all and she was about to get up and leave.

"Kagome would you please let me finish?! Not even after a month after having you your father was killed in a battle between another wolf pack. I knew that from that very point I was not welcome in the pack. Natilruh tried to talk them into letting me stay, but with the change in ranks after you father died they threatened to kill me if I stayed and they would surely make your life a living hell since you were a half-demon. So, I fled. Kagome have you ever wondered why your such a strong miko? Being Kikyou's incarnation has a little to do with it, but you even overpower her do you ever wonder why?"

She had never really thought about it to tell herself the truth. Then again how did her mother know about Kikyou? Strange she thought she made a note to ask her mom after she learned more about her past. She nodded a "no" to her mother.

"I'll tell you then. Kagome before I met your father I had trained as a miko. My mother before me and her mother before her had been very devoted in being miko's and I also carry that gene, as do you. Well when I ran from the den I had nowhere to go except my parents home. Natilruh took me to my home and then vowed to always protect you and me as we were what her brother cared for most in the world and he would want it that way. I stayed with my parents for little over a week when yet more disaster struck. The same wolf pack that killed your father wanted to kill you and me. They struck my families' small hut while I was bathing with you. When I came to the clearing of our small village everything was destroyed. I ran and ran till I stumbled onto an old well. I heard the voices of the demons that had destroyed the village and jumped into well. I huddled down there with you trying to keep you safe and to keep you quite, but that didn't help. They were wolves so they found us. In an act to save you I summed up all my energy to try to find some way to save you. As my energy exploded I somehow formed a time slip at the bottom of that well. When I opened my eyes we were still at the bottom of the well, but something was different I felt it. With what little strength I had I pulled us out the well. What I found astounded me. A young man was sitting on the step (of what is now the well house) looking at me. He was as scared as I was to see me. I don't remember much, but I passed out form using all that power."

Her mother excused herself to get a drink of water and said she would finish the story once she had re-hydrated herself. Kagome was shocked. Her mother had had enough power to form a time slip? This still didn't explain why Kagome was human. She was so confused, but she did feel a little more respect for her mother. She had endured so much! Kagome didn't believe how she could stand it. The love of her life had died and the only other family she had had been killed, and she herself had almost been killed poor mom she thought. Kagome's mom returned with a large glass of water and smiled. "All that talking made me thirsty! Now where were we?"

Kagome allowed a little smile, "Umm you saw a young man?"

"Oh yes, Souta's father."


	4. Reveiling the past part 2

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: REVIELING THE PAST PART 1

Kagome allowed a little smile, "Umm you saw a young man?"

"Oh yes, Souta's father."

CHAPTER 4: REVIELING THE PAST PART 2

"The man of course was Souta's father and I'll never forget how kind he was when I first came to the shrine. He didn't really know who or what I was but he saw how desperate I was and that I had a very young child with me. He made up a room for me and made me some food and he even went out and bought some baby food for you, of course at the time you were still so young and I was still breast-feeding you, but it was still very generous of him to think of you. I didn't really figure out immediately that I had made a time slip, but after awhile I sort of figured it out. After letting me sleep that day he brought his father into the room to ask how I had gotten there. They really didn't believe me when I explained that I had gotten chased by wolf demons and hid in the well and used my energy to create the time slip, but I think they more or less just said they believed me to ease my nerves. In later years Souta's father explained to me that he was so happy that I had run away from home and ended up with him. I knew that they wouldn't believe my story, but it was the truth."

"Mom, why didn't they believe you? I mean didn't I look like a demon because of who my father was?" Kagome asked.

"That's another part of the story. You see that night when I realized what I had done I knew I had to hide your true form from them. With that nights meal I had regained a lot of energy and was well rested. My mother had taught me how to disguise myself and I used that technique to do the same to you."

Kagome thought about this for a moment and then looked up at her mom, "Why am I still human then? I mean can't a disguise wear off?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes they can dear. What I put on you was very strong it actually was more powerful than I had imagined. I locked your demon blood away from you, and when you came of age it would resurface."

Of course she thought. Maybe those are those horrible pains I've been having. That has to be it. "Mom I've been having these pains that just take over my whole body could this have anything to do with that?"

Her mother winced. _This shouldn't be happening yet it's too early isn't it? Maybe her youkia blood is stronger that I thought._ Not to worry her daughter she just nodded. "It probably is that. Lets see your almost 17 aren't you Kagome?"

Her daughter nodded. "Mom is there anymore that you haven't told me?"

Her mother smiled weekly._ Well yes enough for now my dear you have a lot to learn._ "Maybe if you hunt Natilruh down she could give you some more information that I couldn't really explain. Look, Kagome I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before I really wish I had. I just kept it from you for so long that I dreaded telling you."

At a loss for words Kagome just nodded. This was just too much to handle. Her head was now pounding and all she wanted to do was lay down. "I'm gonna go lay down call me when suppers ready."

Her mother looked like she had just been defeated and she looked like she wanted to cry, "Ok dear."

Kagome pulled herself up the stairs. She felt like she was in a daze. This was all just a dream. She would wake up soon just wait the alarm clock will go off any minute now. _Who am I kidding? You know it's true you just don't want to believe it._ She opened her door and closed it not even looking up. She flopped on her bed and was soon snapped back to reality when someone pushed her. "Hey why'd ya do that for stupid wench! Can't ya see I'm trying to sleep!"

She was shocked to see Inuyasha laying in bed obviously ticked and glaring at her. " Sorry, I didn't see you," she said sitting down at his feet.

"How could you miss me?" he yelled.

"Look I said I was sorry ok!" she yelled right back almost in tears. This was just too much! She had just been told that she was not a human and now Inuyasha was yelling at her.

Inuyasha looked at her. He was about to yell out some other crude word, but he saw the disorientation in her eyes. She looked like someone who had just been told that someone very close had died. He made a note to soften his voice when he spoke, "Kagome are you ok?" he asked leaning up and sitting beside her.

She looked at him with eyes full of tears, "Yes, there is but I'm just exhausted I don't really wanna talk about it right now ok?" with that she crawled over to the opposite side of the bed and buried her face in a pillow.

Inuyasha winced. He hated seeing her cry. "Kagome?"

She didn't really want to look at him, but the tone of his voice made her. She rolled over and looked at him through her tears. Then it happened. She closed her eyes tightly as the pained shot through her body. It took hold of her mind and spirit. Every muscle went tense. Her veins felt like they were on fire. She pulled her knees up to her chest hopping that this would ease the pain. It didn't her head was now pounding and her stomach had resumed its usual cartwheels. She tried to fight against the pain, but it overpowered her. Her mind went a sudden black and she lost every touch of reality.

Her hair was being brushed away from her sweat filled body. She flinched. Someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and was shocked at who she saw. She tried to say something but he put his finger to her lips. She looked at him. "Shh, It's ok, it's all over now relax."

She smiled. Being in his arms felt so…comforting. "Your mother explained the whole thing to me when I called her in here. It's ok to be scared, but I'll help you."

A wave of relief washed over her body as she looked into his large amber eyes. She saw a tinge of fear though. "How long did it last this time?" she was almost too afraid to ask.

He thought a moment and then said, "Almost 10 minutes I think."

It was the worst 10 minutes her had every experienced. He remembered seeing her wince as the pain took hold of her body. He had tried to touch her but she had screamed when he did. Her mother ran into the room after he yelled for her. She had ran in and gasped. He remembered what she said, "Take away everything around her so she doesn't hurt herself. She's trying to fight it."

"Trying to fight what? Damn it all what the hell is goin on? Isn't there anything we can do?" he demanded as he helplessly took the lamp off her night stand and everything else off as well.

She shook her head sadly, "There is nothing we can do for her until her blood has broken through it's barriers."

Those words had scared him even though he didn't know what it had meant. "What the fuck are you talking about? Can't you see how much she's hurting?"

She nodded and quickly explained what was happening. He had been shocked when he had discovered that Kagome's youkia blood was trying to break its barriers. He had asked Kagome's mom how this was and she explained that her father was a wolf demon. So she's a hanyou? He took another look at her thrashing body and saw something different about her. He saw her in another way, but wasn't sure what it meant. "Why is she trying to fight it?" he found himself asking.

"Because she is feeling the pain of my barriers breaking and is trying to stop it."

When Kagome had ceased her thrashing she laid there motionless. Her mother dabbed a wet towel on her daughters' head. He watched as Kagome's lungs expanded as she fought for more air. Her mother had smiled and asked him to keep and eye on her while she made dinner. He had nodded and as she left the room he sat down beside her. He picked her up in his arms and pulled her to his chest. She had sweat pouring from her body and was breathing very fast. He held her close to his body. He didn't believe how light she was. He had been holding her for about 5 minutes before she had stirred.

"So my mom explained to you?" she asked looking away from him

"For the most part. Look, Kagome I can't imagine how you feel, but whatever obstacles you have to climb just know that you won't be alone. Not as long as I'm around."

She looked at him for the first time a new way. A tear trailed down her cheek and he whipped it away. "Don't cry Kagome I hate it when you cry."

She smiled up at him. He sat her down beside him and she felt sad that she could no longer be held in his arms. She noticed something else right at that moment. It was very faint, but she smelt something salty almost like tears…her tears. She thought a moment, "Inuyasha can you smell it when someone cries?"

He gave her a questioning look then realized why she asked. _She's getting her senses! Damn!_ "You're senses are becoming stronger. That's a trait of most youkia."

She nodded. _Great! _"Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinners ready!" she heard her mother yell from downstairs. Usually her mother had to come upstairs to tell her dinner was ready. She made a mental note to herself as she walked downstairs to ask Inuyasha more about these senses.

Thank you for reviewing I'm so happy that I've had my first review. I hope that more ppl will r&r, but we'll see in all due time lol. If anyone has any questions don't be afraid to ask I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh is my own creation and was created in my own head.


	5. Becoming the wolf

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: REVEILING THE PAST PART 2

He gave her a questioning look then realized why she asked. _She's getting her senses! Damn!_ "You're senses are becoming stronger. That's a trait of most youkia."

She nodded. _Great! _"Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinners ready!" she heard her mother yell from downstairs. Usually her mother had to come upstairs to tell her dinner was ready. She made a mental note to herself as she walked downstairs to ask Inuyasha more about these senses.

CHAPTER 5: BECOMING THE WOLF

Dinner was a treat for Kagome. The food she ate tasted more wholesome and she tasted spices and flavors she hadn't really tasted before. Her mother smiled at her appetite as she asked for seconds and even thirds. Inuyasha laughed at her even saying that it looked like she had never eaten. Once dinner was done Kagome helped her mother wash the dishes and put away the leftovers. Inuyasha wondered somewhere upstairs probably to finish his nap that she had disturbed. She smiled to herself. _Hopefully he'll hold me more often. I certainly want to do that again maybe with different circumstances though._ She sighed. This all seemed so sudden. Her mother noticed her sad eyes as they sat down at the dinner table again after everyone had left. "What's the matter dear? Are you still upset with me? I can understand if you are."

"It's not that. As much as I want to be mad at you I just can't stay mad there's really no point in it. I'm just kinda wondering if I'm gonna really change. I mean how I'll change," Kagome said looking down at the table.

Her mother thought a moment. "You won't be any different dear. It'll just be your appearance and your ability to do things. What's in your heart won't change you'll still be the same Kagome."

She looked up at her mother. "Will it hurt?"

"It will a little dear. I must ask you though. When these pains take a hold of you, you mustn't fight it. If you fight it the more it will hurt you."

"What?"

She cleared her throat. "When you hurt your reaction is to try to stop what is hurting you is it not?"

Kagome nodded trying to understand her mothers point.

"When this pain takes a hold of you again don't try and stop it. You must let your youkai blood release itself. It's evident that your senses are becoming stronger. When your blood tries to break through next that is when your true form should come out."

"So will that be the last time that I'll have to go through the pain again?"

Her mother thought a moment. "I'm not sure. I would think not, but once you have your form the pains should start to diminish."

_Oh great it's not over yet really something to look forward to._

Inuyasha laid there on Kagome's bed. _No wonder when she comes back here she always tends to stay so long._ He rolled over letting the scent of Kagome fill his nostrils. This was all so strange. _Kagome a hanyou, I would've never thought that this could be possible._ _He smirked. Hmmm… I wonder what she looks like in her true form. She's already gorgeous…know she going to be breath taking. This will be fun I'm goin to have to show her how to use her abilities. Then again that wouldn't be that bad I won't have to save her ass ever time we turn around. Damn now I'm gonna have to try even harder to keep Koga away from her. This changes a lot of things now thought with her being half demon.._

Somehow his thoughts shifted to Kikyou. He had truly loved the priestess, but as time wore on he really did realize that the resurrected version of his younger love wasn't who he thought she was. The former Kikyou wouldn't have pushed him away like this one had and when she had finally perished he was relieved to see her soul finally rest. Now there was Kagome and would be Kagome. He had loved her from the moment he had set eyes on her. She had resembled Kikyou so much, but reminded him of her so little. He knew that Kikyou really played a number on whatever relationship he had with Kagome, but now that she was gone he was making and effort to show Kagome that he truly loved her he just wasn't quite sure if she really felt the same way. Maybe Kagome being a hanyou would change things he wasn't sure, but he wanted something to happen.

He was all of a sudden snapped back to reality when the door opened. He rolled over so that Kagome thought he was sleeping. "Oh you're sleeping, sorry."

"I better take a shower I know I really need one. Great Kagome you're talking to yourself again!" she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. The thought of Kagome in the shower brought an evil grin. He sighed. He rolled on his back and closed his eyes letting his thoughts surround his mind.

Kagome felt refreshed as she stepped out of the shower. She was beginning to hear things that she normally wouldn't hear. Her mother was downstairs humming to herself as she worked out the bills. Grandpa was in the den reading. She knew this because she heard him turn the pages. Souta was playing a video game in his room and she could here him pushing the buttons on his game. _This is only the beginning._ She wrapped her towel around her and prayed that Inuyasha was still asleep. She opened the door to her room and she breathed a sigh of relief._ Good he's still asleep._ She opened the drawers to her dresser and found some pajamas. She was about to drop her towel when the pain brought her to her knees. _Damn! Not again! Not twice in one day!_

Inuyasha was suddenly jolted away._ Kagome!_ She has huddled close to the floor and wrapped in…_a towel? Oh yeah she was goin to take a shower._ He jumped down beside her. She was now crying. "Kagome don't fight it!"

"I'm trying! It hurts so bad!" she gasped out.

"You can do it Kagome just be strong!" this was horrible and it was clearly causing her so much pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

She struggled for breath as she let the pain engulf her whole body. As much as she wanted to fight it she knew she couldn't and that was the hardest thing. Then something started to happen. Her whole body began to glow. A bright light surrounded her whole body and she was slowly being lifted up. She looked over at Inuyasha and tried to speak but no words came out. The pain had slowly diminished, but all of a sudden it was back. This time ten times worse. Every vain in her body felt like it was on fire. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

Inuyasha stared up at her. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he couldn't bring his eyes away from her. Her normally raven hair began to turn a grayish brown and her ears began to move up her head as they slowly become wolfish like. Her normally pale skin began to change into a darker almost tan color. Claws ripped out of her fingers. Muscles began to form and her body became shapelier. Then slowly a tail began to form. It soon grew into a long grayish tail. Just as soon as she had begun to rise she descended back down. He moved towards her unsure of what to do. The towel had fallen away from her body and he placed in back over her. She seemed unconscious, so he picked her up very gently unsure of if she was hurt or not. He pulled the blankets loose from her bed and gently placed her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked them under her chin. _She looks absolutely beautiful._ He thought. He turned around to leave and sleep in his tree when he heard a small voice. "Inuyasha…?"

He turned to see her weakly open up her eyes. "Don't leave me…please."

He was shocked to hear her voice. It sounded so distant. He smiled, "Ok I won't."

She felt him crawl over her. He slowly put his arm around her protectively and snuggled up to her body._ This feels so nice._ He thought.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh is my own creation and is all mine!

I'm glad that you guys like it! I hope that I get more reviews thought! Ok thanx bunches I love ya guys!


	6. New Kagome

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: BECOMING THE WOLF

(Sorry this one is so long lol)

Inuyasha stared up at her. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he couldn't bring his eyes away from her. Her normally raven hair began to turn a grayish brown and her ears began to move up her head as they slowly become wolfish like. Her normally pale skin began to change into a darker almost tan color. Claws ripped out of her fingers. Muscles began to form and her body became shapelier. Then slowly a tail began to form. It soon grew into a long grayish tail. Just as soon as she had begun to rise she descended back down. He moved towards her unsure of what to do. The towel had fallen away from her body and he placed in back over her. She seemed unconscious, so he picked her up very gently unsure of if she was hurt or not. He pulled the blankets loose from her bed and gently placed her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked them under her chin. _She looks absolutely beautiful._ He thought. He turned around to leave and sleep in his tree when he heard a small voice. "Inuyasha…?"

He turned to see her weakly open up her eyes. "Don't leave me…please."

He was shocked to hear her voice. It sounded so distant. He smiled, "Ok I won't."

She felt him crawl over her. He slowly put his arm around her protectively and snuggled up to her body._ This feels so nice._ He thought.

CHAPTER 6: NEW KAGOME

Kagome's eyes slowly opened up and she surveyed her surroundings. She yawned and pulled herself out of bed. Before she knew it she had tripped over her own two feet. _Wait a minute something isn't right._ She looked down at herself._ Why am I naked?! A tail?_ All of a sudden her memories of the previous night came back to her. She had been coming in her room after her shower when she had suddenly been lifted into the air with the return of the excruciating pain. She had remembered that she had finally gotten her wolfish features and had felt really tired. A blush crept over her cheeks. _Inuyasha must have put me in bed and he even slept next to me when I asked_ _him to._ Her eyes found the sleeping hanyou cuddled up beside where she had once laid. _I better get some clothes on before someone sees me like this._

In a flash of minutes she had found underwear and a shirt. The pants were another thing as were the underwear. She now had a tail to deal with. She was able to move her tail under her underwear and out the bottoms, but what about pants? Sweat pants were the only things that she would really be able to wear. She tried putting her tail over the back of her pants, but that looked strange and if she wanted to leave her house that wouldn't work. Putting her tail in her pant leg made one of her legs look rather large, and funny. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's pointless, we'll have to find someone to make you some special clothes," a sleepy voice from behind her said.

Kagome froze. A very red blush began to warm her cheeks. "Umm… how long have you been awake?" she was almost to scared to ask. What scared her more was her voice. It seemed stronger like there was more confidence in her voice than there was before.

He shrugged, "Not too long. Just long enough to see you messing with your tail."

Of course this wasn't true. He had senses when she had fallen out of bed. He had allowed his weary eyes to open and observe her, but had closed them when she had looked up at him. Inuyasha saw how bright her face was and decided to change the topic. He gave a large yawn and propped himself up on one elbow. "There are demons in my time that are capable of making clothes that fit certain types of demons."

Kagome felt her cheeks reduce to their normal temperatures and nodded. She looked down at herself and said, "This is just so different." She chose to sit next to Inuyasha on her bed.

He studied her features then said, "Well this is what your meant to be right? You'll get used to it."

A smile came across her lips and she looked at him. "I guess your right."

He smiled up at her. "Well let's go get some breakfast," she said getting up.

She liked the fact that she could smell so well.

"Wow mom this is really good!" Kagome said scarfing down the food with ease.

Her mother smiled at her and she couldn't get over the fact at how Kagome looked so much like her father. Her mother had even said that her hair looked just like Natilruh's.

Kagome found it a little difficult to use her chopsticks at first, but had gotten a little more used to her claws at the end of breakfast. Her tongue on the other hand had taken on quite a bit of damage from her new fangs that had formed in her mouth. It was easier to tare her food she did admit to herself, but there was still a lot to get used to. When she had stood next to Inuyasha she had also realized that she had gotten a bit taller and was almost taller than him. She made a note to joke with him about this later. Once during breakfast Souta had dropped his plate and the agonizing noise had made Kagome wince and her ears had flattened against her head. Something else had happened also. When she had been in her room she felt Inuyasha's pity for her. It was a very odd feeling, but something in the back of her mind had told her that it was pity and she had decided that those were her instincts and that she should listen to them. Things seemed to rush around in her mind. Stuff that she had grown accustom to and she had taken granted for now she had to think about and kind of learn all over again how to do. She had to learn how to smell, sense, see, taste, and feel a little different. She even had to move a little differently with her new body. _This is just going to have to take time she thought. Rome wasn't built in a day remember?_

As breakfast was cleared away Kagome had decided that her and Inuyasha had better head back to the feudal era. Her mother reminded her that she might want to find Natilruh. Kagome not knowing anywhere of her aunts whereabouts told her mother that she would try to find her. As Kagome came out of the well she felt like just turning around and going back home. She just couldn't face her friends. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. He gave he a questioning look and then a look came over his features that showed that he understood. "Come on Kagome they won't think of you any differently."

She looked down, "What if they do?" she said in almost a whisper.

Her tail clung tightly to her legs. Suddenly he took her hand and led her to Keade's village. He felt her cling to his back as they came into Keade's hut. Everyone was sitting around the fire and looked up at them. At first they just saw Inuyasha and realized that there was someone else with him. "Umm Inuyasha where is Kagome? And who is this beautiful woman?" Miroku asked rising to his feet as Sango got up behind him glaring at the back of Miroku's head.

"Who is this Inuyasha? She smells just like Kagome! What did you do with her?" demanded Shippou.

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Inuyasha. "It's me guys."

They all gave her a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" asked Sango.

Kagome was at a loss of words and gave Inuyasha a pleading look. He cleared his throat, "We have a lot to talk about." With that everyone sat down around the fire.

Kagome had a hard time explaining to her friends what had happened and it was very difficult because everyone kept interrupting her explanation. At one point Inuyasha had yelled at everyone to shut up and let her explain. When she had found it difficult to speak he had slipped his hand into hers and he in his own way had given her confidence to carry on. Once she was done with her story Sango had proposed that they go take a bath so that they could have "girl talk." Inuyasha had at that point slipped his hand out of hers and she could sense his frustration. She gave him a weak smile as she got up to leave and brushed his cheek with her tail.

"Did it hurt?" asked Sango while scrubbing her hair with Kagome's shampoo.

Kagome was busy scrubbing her tail and looked up. "Yeah it hurt a lot. I've never felt anything like it. It felt like…like my whole body was on fire and my veins were about to burst. It was horrible."

Sango's face was a mixture of disbelief and horror and Kagome could smell how badly her friend felt for her. "Kagome…I'm…I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. If it makes you feel any better I think that your new features are incredible."

Kagome rinsing her tail off looked up at her friend, "Do you think so?"

"Of course I do! As many demons as we've seen you have got to be one of the most enchanting. I mean you look better as a wolf demon. I mean umm… no offense you looked good human, but now! Did you see Miroku's face when he saw you? He couldn't stop starring at you in the hut either!"

Kagome giggled and laughed with her friend. "I was wondering what Koga would think of my new look."

Sango giggled, "Yeah now Inuyasha will have to kill Koga to keep him away from you!"

The girls finished their baths and got out of the hot spring. As Kagome was drying off she felt the sudden urge to shake and well she did. "Hey Kagome! Stop it! You're getting me all wet!" Sango screamed.

Kagome giggled, "Sorry about that Sango!" Kagome didn't realize how much the shaking helped. She was dry in minutes._ Ok now I'm really acting like a wolf._ She sighed and headed back to the camp with Sango.

"So, umm…Kagome what are you going to do now?" asked Sango.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure yet. I think go look for my aunt somewhere.

"Yeah I think you'd better do that because I'm sure that she has a lot of answers for you, and I'm sure she can help you learn some of your abilities."

Kagome hadn't thought much about this. Her abilities? She wondered what they might be. She pondered this late into the night. Slowly she watched everyone fall asleep, but sleep would not come to her. Inuyasha wondered out of the hut while Miroku and Sango fell asleep. Kagome laid there in her Sleeping bad as Shippou cuddled up at her feet. The young kitsune liked her new form. He said that now Kagome could fight off the bad guys so that Inuyasha didn't have to do it all. Kagome had smiled at this at the time. She felt suffocated in the hut and she longed to be outdoors.

She pulled herself out of the sleeping bag without waking anyone up. The air was cool and refreshing outside of the hut and it welcomed her. Normally the crisp night air would've cooled her, but since her change it didn't really bother her. It would've also been very dark outside, but with her new senses she could almost see perfectly in the dark. She wondered over to a large boulder and sat. She wrapped her tail along her side. _I wonder which tree Inuyasha is sleeping in tonight._ She looked around and then she spotted him not to far from where she sat. He was up in a high tree with his sword lying across him. She grinned. He looked so peaceful sleeping there._ Oh Inuyasha._ She curled up onto the surface of the boulder like she had been doing it all her life._ This actually feels comfortable._ Her body relaxed and she slowly closed her eyes. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring._ That was her last thought before she fell asleep.


	7. Sanku the seamstress

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: NEW KAGOME

She pulled herself out of the sleeping bag without waking anyone up. The air was cool and refreshing outside of the hut and it welcomed her. Normally the crisp night air would've cooled her, but since her change it didn't really bother her. It would've also been very dark outside, but with her new senses she could almost see perfectly in the dark. She wondered over to a large boulder and sat. She wrapped her tail along her side. _I wonder which tree Inuyasha is sleeping in tonight._ She looked around and then she spotted him not to far from where she sat. He was up in a high tree with his sword lying across him. She grinned. He looked so peaceful sleeping there._ Oh Inuyasha._ She curled up onto the surface of the boulder like she had been doing it all her life._ This actually feels comfortable._ Her body relaxed and she slowly closed her eyes. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring._ That was her last thought before she fell asleep.

CHAPTER 7: SANKU THE SAEMSTRESS

Inuyasha sat in his tree as he was slowly waking up. He yawned and then his nose caught a familiar scent._ Kagome._ Since she had changed her scent was a lot stronger now. If her scent wasn't captivating enough now it was worse. It drove him almost insane! She smelt so wonderful! He looked down at her from his perch. She was lying on a large boulder with her tail wrapped around her. _Stupid wench! What if something would've tried to attack during the night!_ He jumped down. He was feet away from her when he saw her ears shoot up and he heard her growl. In an instant she was up and glaring at him. "Why were you sneaking up on me?" she demanded as she rose to her feet and stood inches from his face.

He was at a loss for words. "I…I wasn't sneaking up on you!"

"Oh really? Looks like you were to me!"

"Keh, don't be such a bitch!"

Her growl returned and her eyes were flaming, "Don't test me Inuyasha!"

He didn't know why, but this made him laugh and suddenly Kagome jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Showing you that I don't like to be laughed at!"

He looked up at her and suddenly his amber eyes flashed. "You know I was just walking by and this is what I fucking get! Actually you should be the one that shouldn't be testing me!" With one smooth move he had overpowered her and now had her pinned to the ground. She glared at him and with her knee she was able to knee him in the back and jumped up._ Damn wench!_ She looked at him and then turned on her heels and headed towards the stream near the hot springs. "Just where the hell do you think you're going? You start a fight and don't finish it what the hell is that?"

Without turning to look at him she said, "The fight was finished and I'm going where ever the hell I want baka!"

He growled and then turned in the opposite direction to go into Keade's hut. _Damn bitch! That actually kinda hurt! She'll pay for that later!"_

After Kagome's early awakening she sat by the stream and starred at her reflection. Her hair flowed around her face. She missed her once raven hair. She cupped her hand and splashed the cool water onto her face. She bent down and started lapping at the water before she realized what she was doing. _Oh well if it works why fight it?_ She thought back to Inuyasha. She had been sleeping peacefully the only real good nights rest she'd gotten in a long time and Inuyasha had ruin it. She wouldn't have cared if he had just walked by, but she could tell he was deliberately sneaking up on her and she could tell because he was making sure that his footsteps were as quiet as possible and he took extra care not to make a noise. She sighed. She was still kind of pissed, but she knew that she couldn't stay mad for long that wasn't her, and she couldn't stay mad at Inuyasha. Once she felt awake and refreshed she headed back to Keade's hut.

Everyone was sitting up and it looked like they were just getting up no doubt Inuyasha had just waken them up. He glared at her as she sat on her un-used sleeping bag beside Shippou. "Kagome where were you last nigh?" the curious kit asked looking up at her.

"Oh…I…uh slept outside."

He looked at her with a confused look. "Why did you do that? Weren't you cold?"

"No, not at all it was really nice last night."

This answer seemed to satisfy the kit. "So, Kagome are ye going to find ye aunt?" asked Keade.

She thought a moment. " Yeah I want to set out pretty soon. I have no idea where she might be, but she told me I'll no where to find her."

Inuyasha got up, "Then lets go wench. The day is wasting away and all you can do is blabber on!"

She couldn't help the growl that escaped her lips as she rose. Miroku and Sango rose as well. Kagome looked at her friends. As much as she wanted her friends to go she knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea. "Umm… Sango and Miroku I don't think that it's a good idea that you come."

Kagome smelt their pain at her not wanting them to come and she said, "It's not that I don't want you guys to come it's just that from what my mother's told me of this wolf pack. They don't really like humans, and I don't want you guys being harmed because of me that's all."

Their moods seemed to change and Sango spoke, "If you think it's the best thing to do then we'll stay Kagome."

Kagome felt guilty but she hugged her friends and told them that she would be back as soon as she could.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been traveling for nearly 2 hours without a spoken word. They were headed towards a village that was rumored to have a demon that was able to make magical clothes for other demons. Inuyasha had told her earlier in the day that his mother had had a friend that made his own fire rat kimono when he was younger and it had the ability to mend itself and it grew with him as well as protecting him from fire and the elements. She had asked him if she would be able to get clothes as good as his and he had replied that hers wouldn't be good because she was a stupid wench and since then they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Kagome was getting tired of the silence so she finally broke, "Are you still mad at me?"

He glared at her and then looked ahead of them. "Oh knock it off! If I was sneaking up on you while you were sleeping you would've done the same thing!"

He looked back at her and was about to say something, but cut himself off._ How can she read me like that? Damn wench! Might as well tell her the truth._ She could tell he was thinking. "Fine! I was sneaking up on you! I was just goin to wake you up! NO! I was actually going to sit down beside you till you got up." With that said he jumped up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch. Kagome's mouth dropped._ He was going to sit beside me?_ It sounded weird, but a little sweet._ Damn it! You've really done it this time! Well let's try to fix this. Hmm I wonder if I can jump from branch to branch like Inuyasha. Here goes nothing'!_ With a powerful leap she found herself up in the nearest tree. She began to jump from tree to tree and found that it was actually really fun! Now her mission was to catch up with the grumpy hanyou.

_Damn her! She can be such a bitch!_ Inuyasha was sitting on top of a large boulder above a small waterfall. He sighed._ Now what stupid? She'll probably never catch up to you! Oh well she deserved it! This is what I get for bein nice to her!_ After sitting there for about 5 min. he smelt her approach behind him. She landed softly down behind him. He stared down at his feet. Her hand brushed his shoulder as she sat down beside him. "This is beautiful Inuyasha how did you ever find this place?"

He ignored her and turned his head towards the small stream that fed the river. Kagome's scent changed and he could tell she was uneasy. "Inuyasha…I'm…I'm sorry for jumping onto your case like that earlier. You just scared me so bad! It's just that I was just so startled and I was just in a bad mood. I'm really sorry."

He turned towards her and saw her miserable face. He hated seeing her upset. She looked up at him and he stared into her eyes. "Kagome I have to tell you something."

She gulped and nodded._ Why does this have to be so hard? You've fought tons of demons and defeated some of the most powerful. Now why is it so hard to tell her how you feel?_ He took in a deep breath and took her hand in his. "Kagome…I…I've loved you since the moment I saw you. You're one of the most beautiful, smart, and funny people I've ever known. Kagome you mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I absolutely hate it when we fight. It's one of the worst things in the entire world to do!"

Kagome couldn't believe this. Only in her most intimate dreams had she seen this and now it was unfolding in front of her. She squeezed his hand because now it was her turn to tell him how she felt. "I don't know what to say Inuyasha. I've wanted to hear this from you for so long and now I'm speechless."

She was hurriedly wracking her brain for something to say, but couldn't form the words. She was about to say something when Inuyasha's lips sank onto hers. She melted. The butterflies that had formed in her stomach were now beginning to escape from her body. Her heart thumped in her chest and she was afraid that it might explode out of her. His lips finally left hers and she was a little saddened that it was over. She finally opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Kagome I'm so happy that you feel the same way."

She giggled. "Obviously!"

He blushed and so did she in return. It all of a sudden seemed rather awkward. Kagome thought fast. "Hey! Lets go swimming!"

He looked at her questioningly. "Ok well maybe not." She said.

"Maybe we can later, but the village that the demon who made clothes is close by."

She was a little disappointed but she nodded and got up. Inuyasha slowly rose beside her. They began the walk to the village. Kagome slipped her hand inside his. He looked at her and smiled. "You know it was really fun jumping from tree to tree."

He laughed. "What?" she asked.

He gazed at her and smiled, "Nothing Kagome you just amaze me sometimes."

She blushed and looked down.

It only took about half an hour to find the village and after talking to some of the villagers they found out that the demon was living in a cabin near the edge of a forest a little ways out of the village. While Kagome was in the village she got a mixture of looks from the villagers. Most of the women glared at her and some of the men did also. The children just gapped at her and Inuyasha and she guessed they had never seen youkia before. A small girl had run up to Kagome and grabbed her tail. The small girl held her tail close and had petted it. Someone that looked like the girls' mother had ran up and grabbed the child in a matter of moments. She couldn't help but feel sad. _Am I really that much different? Are people really that scared of youkia? I wonder if Inuyasha has just learnt to deal with it._ She lifted her clawed hand up to observe it._ Is it really that scary that people are terrified of me?_ She sighed. Inuyasha must have heard her because he asked if something was wrong.

"Do people really dislike youkia that much?"

She could tell he was thinking about what to say. "Yes, Kagome. It's not that we're horrible it's just that we're stronger than mortals and they know this. The fact that we can destroy one human in a single swipe makes them uneasy. People can't tell whether a demon is bad or good, so they think that we're all evil."

"I see. When I found out what you were I wasn't scared of you. I knew right away that you had a good heart, because I can see it in you eyes."

He smiled at her. "Well you're and exception Kagome."

They finally came upon the cabin. It was actually rather large. It was set back a little ways into the forest, but Kagome smelt that a demon lived there. Her senses were so odd. Things she had no idea of what they were she just knew once she smelt or sensed them. They knocked on the door and it took awhile for anything to happen. Slowly the door slid open and a small voice asked them to come in. The inside was rather bright and everywhere Kagome could see there was a candle. A small woman stepped in front of Kagome. "A half-demon I see. I haven't seen one of you in awhile and two at that."

Inuyasha huffed. "Well old woman we heard of what you can do so can you help us or not."

The old woman studied him a moment and then felt his clothes. "Who ever made you these clothes was very talented."

He eyed her. "Yeah so! I already knew that!"

"Ok, ok don't be so nippy! Well let's see here what's your name miss?" she asked looking back at Kagome.

She told her and the woman nodded. "Ok lets get started." She shuffled out of the main room and turned back to them. "Well come on do you want these clothes or not?"

Kagome and Inuyasha followed the old women into the back of her house. In the corner of the back room a small older woman sat. "Sanku I have a woman that would like some of your work."

Without looking up the demon raised a clawed hand and waved her off saying, "Thank you dear."

The woman turned in her seat and studied Kagome. "Forgive me dear. I'm Sanku the seamstress. Now what may I do for you?"

If the woman were a little younger she would've been absolutely beautiful. She was still quite beautiful, but her age had definitely caught up to her. Kagome couldn't really tell what kind of demon she was. She made a note to ask Inuyasha later. "She would like some clothes that fit her a little better than what she has." Said Inuyasha.

The seamstress looked up at him and then back at Kagome. "What would you like?"

She hesitated and then said, "Well I've always liked skirts and well I don't really care about the shirt just something that looks good is all I ask."

The seamstress laughed. "Don't we all want something that looks good dear. Now come here so I can have a good look at you and so I can get you measurements and I'll try to fix you up as good as I can.

It didn't take long for her to look Kagome over. Once this was done she told them to go into the other room while she "worked her magic." They sat in the living room area of the cabin with the other older women. Before they knew it the seamstress was done. Kagome took the demons work in her hands. It was absolutely amazing. "Well try it on dear!"

Inuyasha left the room while Kagome put her new clothing on. It fit like another skin. She wasn't sure what kind of material it was but it was comfortable. The outfit was a Forest green coloring that looked like it sparkled. It consisted of a skirt that came a little above her knees like most of her other ones except this one had a place that let her tail flow down behind her. The top was like a tank top that fit her curves just right. It had a bit of a low cut in the front and was like a wrap around by the way it fit. "Thank you so much!"

"Well you think that was all I did dear?" She handed her another forest green garment that was made from the same material. It was like a kimono dress, but in a since it wasn't. It wrapped around her and it came almost to her feet. It was very warm. "This will help you when the weather changes. It's a wind, water, and fire resistant kimono. Your whole outfit with never fade or can never be destroyed. It will also grow with you."

Kagome's mouth fell open. This demon was remarkable. "I…I…don't know what to say! How can I ever repay you for this?"

She smiled. "I know your aunt Natilruh. We have been friends since we were born. Don't repay me. This is a gift from me to you."

"You know my aunt? Do you know where she is then?"

The demon smiled again. "She's part of the northern woodland pack. Didn't you know?"

Kagome shook her head in a no. "How can I get there from here?"

"Well you would just head north till you come to a beautiful crystal clear lake. There should be a waterfall on the northern side of the lake and behind the waterfall is and entrance to their lands. It'll probably take a good eight days to get there from here."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much you've helped me!"

"I'm glad to help now go find your aunt."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha who was snoozing on the floor and ran out the door. "Come on I know where my aunt is!"

She had begun to run when Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "Will you wait a fucking minute!" He looked at her from head to toe. "What are you staring at?"

He looked into her eyes and she saw mischief. "Your clothes are incredible!"

She blushed. "I know."

"They really look good on you ya know." He said grinning letting one of his fangs show.

She gasped. "Inuyasha!"

"What I can't help it!" he said stepping closer to her and putting his hands into hers.

Before she could lean in to kiss him a scent caught her nose and it seemed very familiar. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said turning around the meet Koga's face staring at Kagome.

Sorry it took so long! School's really getting to me and finals are coming up so I've been tied down. This chapter is a bit confusing, but I hope you like! I would also like to thank all of the reviewers! Thanks guys you rock!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh and Sanku are my own creations and they're all mine!


	8. The Northern Woodlands

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: SANKU THE SAEMSTRESS

"What I can't help it!" he said stepping closer to her and putting his hands into hers.

Before she could lean in to kiss him a scent caught her nose and it seemed very familiar. She just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha said turning around the meet Koga's face staring at Kagome.

CHAPTER 8: THE NORTHERN WOODLANDS

Kagome stifled a groan as she turned around to face Koga. She didn't hate the wolf demon, but she knew Inuyasha did and she hated it when Koga referred to Kagome as "his woman." Koga also always tended to show up at some of the most inconvenient moments. Just then Kagome had hoped that she could enjoy another of Inuyasha's kisses and the wolf demon had showed up. Inuyasha's usual growl towards Koga began to grow louder as Koga looked Kagome up and down. "So mutt face who's this? Did you get tired of Kagome already? Figures you lousy half breed!"

This time Kagome growled. She was used to Koga's comments towards Inuyasha being a half-demon, but now that she was one as well she was offended. She stepped out of behind Inuyasha and glared at Koga. "You better take that half-breed shit back Koga!" she said walking up to him.

Koga looked a bit surprised at her remarks. "Who the hell are you and why do you seem so familiar? And another thing how do you get off talking to me like that?" he asked raising his voice.

Inuyasha laughed. "You should just kick his ass Kagome he sure as hell needs it."

Koga was taken aback and a little shocked. "What are you talking about dog shit? I think I would recognize Kagome and she isn't Kagome!"

"You'd be surprised how much you know about Kagome. You can't even recognize her when she's standing in front of your own fucking face. This is really sad Koga."

Koga glared at Inuyasha and turned and took another good look at Kagome. He hesitated and then spoke, "Umm, Kagome is that really you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah it's me Koga."

"What…what happened to you? I…mean…ahh you don't look bad, but what happened?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn't take Kagome long to explain to him what happened and what didn't happen. After her explanation Koga acted shocked. "Wow, Kagome you a wolf demon like me? Now we'll be able to have really strong pups."

Kagome coughed and looked at Inuyasha's flaming eyes. "She ain't havin' pups with you!"

"Oh and you think she'll have pups with you dog boy? She'd have pups with me before she would you!"

Kagome coughed again and she was blushing profusely now. _Do they have another thing coming! I'm not going to have any kids for a long time!_ Before Inuyasha chopped Koga into dog kibble Kagome shot up. "I'm not having anyone's pups! I think I have a say in this more tham you two!"

Koga looked back at Kagome and walked over to her leaving Inuyasha standing there with his sword. He took her hands and said, "I agree my dear when you decide the time is right. I'll come back to you when you're ready." With that said he left.

Kagome growled. "That fucking wolf! Inuyasha if you don't kill him I'll sure as hell will!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Now you finally see it my way! Took long enough!"

She smiled at him. "I can't believe he actually thinks I'm gonna have kids with him! He's such a bastard!"

He laughed again. " I think you're picking up my bad habits Kagome."

She grinned, "What do you expect? I'm around you all the time it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Well are we gonna find your aunt or not?" he asked looking towards their destination.

"I guess so, but umm I wanted…" she hesitated a little.

"You wanted what?" he asked stepping in front of her and pulling her into his arms.

_This feels so nice!_ "I think you know what I want."

He grinned leaning towards her and putting his lips to hers. His lips tasted of sweetness and everything that he was. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever felt. Time seemed to stand still as they stood there for who knows how long. He gently pushed open her lips with his tongue and she allowed him to do so. She let him take over her mind and clung to him. It seemed like forever, but when he pulled away it was too short. She opened her eyes and looked up into his large amber ones. She smiled and in return he did so as well. "Sorry, but if we don't heard off now we'll never find you're aunt," he said in almost a whisper and a little short of breath.

She nodded, "I know lets go then," she said kissing him again and putting her hand in his.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They found a small clearing in the forest beside the path they had been following. Kagome was getting a fire started with some of the matches from her bag while Inuyasha was hunting. She couldn't help but think about the hanyou. She wrapped her tail around her feet as she thought about the events of the day. The new clothing kept her very warm against the chilling night breeze. _Oh Inuyasha…_She sighed. It seemed a bit odd between them. They now knew exactly how they felt about each other, but it was just new expressing their feelings. She had dreamt of being with him for so long that she just always felt like she was already with him. The flames licked at the timbers as she watched the reds and oranges of the fire. She had been to deep in thought that she didn't even hear Inuyasha's approach. He placed a hand of her shoulder and she jumped up almost knocking him over. "Watch it Kagome! It's just me!"

"Sorry bout that," she said sitting down while Inuyasha put their dinner on a stick so it could roast over the fire.

He sat down beside her. "So you ready to meet your pack?"

She didn't really know what to say to that. "Well I don't really know. I hope that most of them are like Natilruh though, but I know that that's not possible."

He didn't say anything. The rabbit was done in a matter of moments. Kagome was famished and she ate her part in seconds. Inuyasha smiled at her, "If you keep eating like that you're gonna get fat!"

She stuck out her tongue at him, but smiled. He tore off a piece of what was left of his portion and handed it to her. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and she gulped it down without a second thought. They sat there in the silence staring at the fire. "So, do you want me to show you how to fight?" Inuyasha asked suddenly breaking the silence.

She glanced at him. "Well I guess so."

He smiled and nodded a little ways away from the fire to where they could go.

They remainder of the night was Inuyasha showing Kagome some of his moves that he used in battle. He was able to outsmart most of her moves and was able to tell what she was going to do next. He moved a lot faster and was quicker at his moves than Kagome and this annoyed her. The only time she really was able to touch him was when he thought she was going to kick him, but she actually jumped over him and slapped him in the face with her tail. She had laughed at the time, but he had accused her of cheating and had jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. Inuyasha had called it quiets after Kagome had begun to really pant and was moving a lot slower than before. She didn't admit it to him, but he knew she was aching all over. All she really wanted to do was sleep and she found just the spot to do it. Below a large tree was a hollowed out region near the roots that looked very nice. She fell down and cuddled into a ball. She wrapped her tail around her sore body and fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha felt a little sorry for Kagome._ Maybe I shouldn't have been that rough. Poor Kagome._ Before he could apologize he found her cuddled up at the base of a tree fast asleep. He stood there taking in her beauty._ You really don't know what you do to me do you Kagome?_ He jumped into a branch above Kagome and made sure that he had her in his sight. He thought back on the day's earlier events. He'd been almost shocked that Kagome had admitted that she cared about him and what had shocked him more was that she had allowed him to kiss her. Just the thought of her kiss made him shiver. Her lips had tasted so wonderful and were so warm and sweet. He had melted when she had returned the kiss._ I love you so much my Kagome._ He looked down on her one more time before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

The early mornings rays woke him and he yawned. A mist had settled over the valley that they had slept in. His gaze slowly found Kagome still sleeping below him. She had turned during the night and was now facing towards him still cuddled up beside the tree with her tail wrapped around her exposed legs._ She must've forgotten her Kimono in her bag._ He jumped down and found her bag lying near the long burnt out fire. It took awhile to find the green garment, but he finally found it. He took it and made his way over to Kagome and placed the Kimono on her and tucked it up to her chin and around her legs. She snuggled a little and then lay motionless once again._ There now you'll be warm._ _Now for breakfast. _He trotted off into the surrounding woods for some meat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The smell of roasting rabbit woke up Kagome's senses and she slowly opened her tired eyes. She groaned. Her muscles and body were still sore from Inuyasha's training. She forced herself to sit up. Inuyasha was sitting next to the fire looking at her. "You're finally up. Did you think you could sleep the whole day away?" he asked showing a hint of a smile.

Kagome yawned and pushed herself up onto her feet. She winced at the excruciating pain that wracked her sore body. "You ok Kagome?"

She looked at him and said, "Yeah I'm ok."

Once they were done eating their breakfast they began their walk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was difficult for Kagome to walk. She had bruises all over and her muscles just couldn't take it anymore. "Kagome are you sure you're ok?" asked Inuyasha looking worried.

"I just need a little bit of a rest. That's all." She said sitting down on a fallen tree trunk.

He sat beside her. "I didn't mean to hurt you this bad. I'm sorry Kagome."

She studied his features. "It's ok I need to toughen up a little I guess. Don't worry about it."

He looked at her with sad eyes. A sudden scent caught her noise and her instincts told her that it wasn't a good one. "Inuyasha do you smell that?"

"Yeah it's a youkia," he said blankly rising to his feet.

A bear like youkia stepped out of the woods across from them. The youkia growled and looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "I sense the Shikon Jewel. Now hand it over you pathetic half-breeds."

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword.

"You think you can defeat me with a lousy sword?" it said in a mocking voice.

"He won't need his sword to defeat the likes of you," Kagome said rising to her feet.

"Kagome stay back I can handle this one," Inuyasha said stepping in front of her.

"Inuyasha let me help I need to learn," she whispered into his ear.

She could tell that he didn't want her to, but he put his sword back in its sheath.

"This will be simple and then there will be two less half-demons walking around." The bear said growling.

The bear charged the two of them and they dodged the bear. Kagome thought of Inuyasha's "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" attack and decided to test her own claws out. She jumped into the air and made a slashing motion. To her complete surprise ice shot from her claws and hit the bears face. A large roar escaped the bear's lips and he turned to swipe at her with his claws. Kagome barely missed its attack before landing on the ground beside Inuyasha. He glanced at her before using his own "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" move on the youkia. A shriek pierced the woods before the bear perished. "That takes care of that," he said turning around to smile at Kagome.

"Not bad Kagome for your first youkia," he said walking over to her. "That move was incredible!"

"It's was wasn't it? I never realized I could do that." She said looking at her clawed hands.

"You keep training with me and soon you'll be as strong as me!" he said as they returned to their walk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once the sun began to fade out of the sky the two of them stopped for the night. After their dinner Kagome endured more of Inuyasha's training and again fell asleep at the base of a tree with Inuyasha sleeping in the branch above her. It only seemed like a couple of days before Inuyasha and Kagome found the crystal clear lake. Kagome was confident that only after 8 nights of Inuyasha's training that she was already stronger and more agile. It took awhile to find the waterfall at the northern end of the lake. She couldn't help, but notice how there wasn't a village near this beautiful lake or how it just seemed that this area hadn't seen human inhabitants. It seemed that the wilderness was the only thing that occupied this region. _No wonder they call themselves the northern woodland pack. They sure are north and look at this huge forest! It must go on for miles!_ She thought to herself. Before entering the waterfall Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She gave him a questioning look and then she understood.

He smiled at her and then kissed her. For some reason his kiss felt stronger and fuller. They were lost in each other for at least ten minutes before Kagome pulled away and took a deep breath. "Well this is it lets go."

He nodded and followed her into the waterfall. There was a large tunnel behind the flowing water and Kagome stepped into it and began their trek through the wet and dark tunnel. It was hard to see even with her eyes. The tunnel wasn't long and when they stepped out they were greeted by the suns rays. They stood on a cliff overlooking a massive forest. In the center of the forest smoke rose and they spotted a large village. "That must be them," Kagome said slowly making her way down the cliffs face and down to the ground. They began their way towards the village hand in hand just as they heard something behind them. They turned and Inuyasha drew his sword. "Put that toy away Inuyasha or you'll regret it," a voice said from the shadows of the darkened woods.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked looking around wildly. The wind wasn't working in Kagome's favor so she couldn't smell anything.

"You don't recognize my voice Kagome?" the thing asked. Kagome could tell the thing was getting closer and she grew nervous. The voice did sound familiar she just couldn't put a face with the voice.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up. I thought you might have forgotten about me." Natilruh said stepping out of behind a tree.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok there's the chap. And I hope you enjoy! Thanx for the previous reviews and I hope that I get more! Love ya guys!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh and Sanku are my own creations and they're all mine!


	9. The Pack and the Leader

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: THE NORTHERN WOODLANDS

"You don't recognize my voice Kagome?" the thing asked. Kagome could tell the thing was getting closer and she grew nervous. The voice did sound familiar she just couldn't put a face with the voice.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up. I thought you might have forgotten about me." Natilruh said stepping out of behind a tree.

CHAPTER 9: THE PACK AND THE LEADER

Kagome breathed in a sigh of relief as she saw her aunt's face come into focus. Her aunt seemed to look her over and then smiled and sat down. "Sit Kagome we must talk before you meet the pack," Natilruh said swishing her tail to the side.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from her aunt and Kagome looked to her aunt to start. Natilruh cleared her throat and spoke, "I see that you've finally gotten your true features?"

Kagome nodded. "Well I guess what I want to know is well how much has your mother told you?" Natilruh asked becoming now serious.

Kagome searched her memory for what her mother actually told her. "I guess that my father and her were together and had me, but the pack didn't really like that and that a neighboring pack killed my father and then my fathers pack was going to kill my mother and she fled."

Natilruh lowered her head and it seemed that she was also shaking her head like she didn't believe her. Kagome took offense to this, "What? Don't you believe me?"

She raised her head and there was a sort of grin in her aunt's face. "Oh Kagome if only you knew the real truth. It's not your mother's fault, but there is so much you don't know. Forgive me."

"So much I don't know about what?" Kagome asked now getting a little upset.

Her aunt's features suddenly looked grave and she slowly shook her head. "Kagome I wish that I could tell you, but not now, and not here. These woods have too many spies. In time you'll learn though."

Kagome was a little irritated with her aunt. She felt like she had a right to know. She glanced at Inuyasha. He turned his gaze to hers and gave a weak smile before turning his gaze back on Natilruh. "Ok well what you need to know before we reunite you with the pack. The alpha-male of our pack is Bengku. He is also my brother and your uncle. The alpha-female is Ganjel. Ganjel is now also your aunt because her and Bengku are mated. If I were you I wouldn't saw anything unwise in front of those two. Let me warn you though. These two aren't the nicest demons you've probably ever met, but they are the leaders of the pack, so you must at all cost show them respect. They have a little boy named Benhi. Be very kind to him if you'd like to live. He's always with his mother, but he does wonder around so be careful. He's a little brat if you ask me so just try to hold your tongue around him. There aren't many others that I would worry about. There are a few of Bengku's men that hang around, but I wouldn't worry about them. Just don't really say anything around them that you wouldn't want Bengku to know about."

"Wait a minute Natilruh. Shouldn't Kagome be the leader of the pack since her father was the former leader and she's his only offspring?" asked Inuyasha.

Natilruh closed her eyes as if she just heard something she didn't like. She nodded. "Kagome should be alpha and the leader of our pack, but she wasn't here to take her fathers place so Bengku took over."

"Since I'm back though should I become the leader or alpha whatever," Kagome said.

Natilruh laughed, and this in some way offended Kagome. "You think that Bengku would give up his status just because you show up? One of the worse things that my brother enjoys is power. Why do you think…." She stopped herself before she finished.

"What?" Kagome asked wanting her to finish.

Natilruh looked away. Kagome could smell her aunts overwhelming scent of hurt. Her aunt looked back at her and in almost a whisper said, "Someday I'll tell you Kagome…someday."

Kagome nodded and then looked at Inuyasha for answers. His features told her nothing and she looked back to her aunt._ I wonder what she's so upset about. I wish she would just tell me instead of being all secretive about everything!_ From far off Kagome could hear a small thing coming their way. It was a small demon and that was all Kagome could tell. Natilruh rose to her feet and motioned for Kagome and Inuyasha to do the same. "Well we should get going."

Before they had begun their way towards the village a small child appeared beside Natilruh. "So you finally found me. What have you been up to all day Kando?" Natilruh asked the small child who appeared to be a wolf demon also.

The boy reminded Kagome of Shippou and she realized how much she missed the small fox demon. The boy was larger than Shippou, and he looked more like a six-year-old human child besides the small wolf ears that rose out of his head and a small tail. The child had a little more of a grayish tint to his hair than Natilruh and Kagome. The boy was about to answer Natilruh, but instead gazed and Kagome and Inuyasha. "Mama? Who are these people?" the child asked looking at his mother.

Natilruh smiled down at him and said, "Kando, this is Kagome your aunt, and this is Inuyasha her friend."

The boy looked at his mother again a little shocked. "But, umm…mama you said that Kagome was in a different time."

Natilruh smiled again before taking the boys hand and leading the way to the village. "Yes, she was, but she found her way to us and now everything will be better."

The boy smiled and looked back at Kagome. "I'm glad you're finally home. Now you can stop uncle."

Natilruh stopped and bent down to Kando's height. "Son, don't every say that again! You know what your uncle would do if he heard you say that! Another thing. Kagome doesn't have to help us if she doesn't want to so don't expect her to ok?"

Kando looked down and then Natilruh resumed their walk with Kando beside her. Kagome couldn't help, but feel very nervous. She looked over at Inuyasha who still had a blank expression on his face. "What are you thinking?" she asked him in a whisper.

He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing."

"I'm a little scared. I hope they like me," Kagome admitted looking down.

His hand caught her chin and he raised it to him. "Kagome they'll love you. How can they not?"

She smiled and his words made her feel a little better, but she was still a little nervous. It didn't take long to get to the village. Natilruh led the way through the village and Kagome couldn't help the feeling of being watched. As they made their way through the village Kagome couldn't help but notice the small huts and the demons that were in the village. They were definitely wolf demons, but they looked a little weak and underfed. They all seemed nice, but Kagome sensed that maybe something just wasn't right here. There were even wolves that occupied the village and they too looked small and unhealthy. Kagome felt a little sad for them. The demons and wolves all showed their respect to Natilruh and her son and even bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha. In the center of the village there was a very large building that almost looked like a shrine. It was very large and had stone steps that led to the doorway. Ivy clung to the sides of the building and bushes ran all around the building. Large trees hid the front of the building as Natilruh lead the way up the steps. Guards stood at the entrance and nodded to Natilruh as she stepped in. They seemed to eye Kagome and Inuyasha as they also stepped in. "This seems a bit odd don't you think?" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear as they made their way through a large room.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen," he said with his hand rested on tetsusaiga.

They entered a room with large furs covering the floor and walls. Natilruh stopped and looked at the other end of the room. Kagome felt a dark aura as she looked down at the other end of the room. A wolf demon sat in what looked like a throne with another wolf demon on his side sitting in a smaller throne and a small child sitting at their feet. The male wolf demon rose to his feet and began to make his way towards them with the others following behind him. The male demon was bigger than Inuyasha and was also a very dark brown almost black. He had the wolf ears and a long tail that came out of his dark blue armor that was all over his body. He had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Kagome could sense that the demon was dark and that she shouldn't trust him. The female demon that followed was a very light brownish gray color. She had the wolf ears and a long tail. Her features were rather bony. She looked fierce and unkind. Kagome couldn't help but think that she looked like one of her mean teachers that she didn't get along with very well. The female seemed to hold her self up well, but she seemed cold. She didn't wear armor, but a long dark blue dress with a light blue sash over her shoulders. The small boy looked rather strange Kagome thought. He was a wolf no doubt, but he looked very skinny and he was very short. He looked older than Natilruh's son, but he was smaller. He had the same cold look as the female demon and Kagome thought that the boy was the woman's son. He had the same dark color as the male demon so Kagome thought that must be the boy's father. The three wolf demon's stopped in front of Natilruh and them. "So, you've returned Natilruh. What have we here?" the male demon said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha almost glaring at them.

"I have returned Bengku. You didn't miss me did you?" Natilruh said almost laughing.

_So this is my uncle and aunt._ "Funny Natilruh. You know I've told you to tell us when you run off. It's not safe out there you know. Now, must I repeat myself?" Bengku said looking to Kagome and Inuyasha again.

"Yes, yes, Well this is you niece Kagome and her friend Inuyasha," Natilruh said in one easy breath.

The woman behind Bengku gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Bengku stepped back and looked at Kagome in shock. "Are…are you sure this is Kagome and Inuyasha, Natilruh?" he asked looking at Natilruh wildly.

Natilruh grinned menacingly and nodded, "This is them brother. Now if I were you I'd invite them into you home and offer them one of your nicest rooms before Inuyasha unleashes his tetsusaiga on you."

Bengku looked back at Inuyasha and glanced at his sword then back at his face and then looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry. Of course you're welcome in our home. What ever is ours is yours make yourself at home."

"Thank-you," said Kagome smiling.

Bengku nodded, but it didn't seem like he cared what she thought. He snapped his fingers and a servant appeared behind them. "Show them to one of our finest rooms and do whatever they say and make them as comfortable as possible," he said nodding and turning to the woman demon taking her hand and leading her out of the room with the child at their heels. Natilruh smiled, "They definitely weren't expecting the feared Inuyasha and Kagome."

Kagome looked at her aunts smiling face and decided not to ruin her joy as she followed the servant to their room. "I'll wake you in the morning and I'll tell you more about this place, but in the mean time you two get some sleep," she said winking and picking up Kando before leaving.

The servant led them through many hallways and finally left them in a large room. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. "This room is huge!" she said before running and jumping onto the bed that was at the other end of the room. The bed had at least ten furs on it making it very comfortable. Inuyasha walked around the room inspecting everything. A large fireplace was situated across the bed and it had a small fire still burning in it. Inuyasha walked over to the large window and pushed the wooden doors open. "Kagome come look at this."

She jumped off the bed and hopped over to him. She gazed out the window. "Wow! It's amazing!" she said. Their room was obviously up high because it over looked the large forest and they even saw towering mountains in the distance. Kagome felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her and pull her close. She snuggled up to him and they stood in the window watching the sunset.

Took long enough huh? Sorry I've been incredibly busy, but I managed to finish so I hope you like. Keep reviewing guys!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh, Sanku, Bengku, Ganjel, Benhi, and Kando are my own creations and they're all mine!


	10. The Cruel Life

PREVOIUS CHAPTER: THE PACK AND THE LEADER

She jumped off the bed and hopped over to him. She gazed out the window. "Wow! It's amazing!" she said. Their room was obviously up high because it over looked the large forest and they even saw towering mountains in the distance. Kagome felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her and pull her close. She snuggled up to him and they stood in the window watching the sunset.

CHAPTER 10: THE CRUEL LIFE

It took awhile for Kagome to get Inuyasha into bed. He had refused to sleep in the same bed as her. She wasn't sure why, because it wasn't like they were going to have sex or anything she just wanted to have the comfort of being close to him even as she slept. "Kagome, look I just don't think it's right ok? Do we really have to argue about this? Come on will you just give it a rest?" Inuyasha said almost growling at her.

Kagome was taken aback. "Where are you goin' to sleep then? On the ground? There is a huge bed and I'm not even going to take up half of it so stop being such a pain and admit you want to sleep in the bed with me!"

He studied her for a moment turning away and in almost a whisper said, "I…I just don't feel right ok…"

_What now he shows he has some kind of morals? He can be so stubborn sometimes I swear!_ Kagome thought to herself. She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder._ Wow he seems tense._ He turned his face to her reveling a saddened expression. "Inuyasha we aren't doing anything we're not supposed to do. All we're doing is sleeping I don't know why you're acting so weird about this whole thing."

His eyes seemed to pierce right through he very soul and she knew he was reading her. Once Kagome had realized that she was a hanyou her and Inuyasha's relationship had grown a lot. Also that fact that the priestess Kikyo was now gone forever there was really no one in to way of their bond between one another. Inuyasha broke the silence, "Well I guess that there's really no harm in it after all."

Kagome smiled, "See I knew that you would see it my way after all!" she said before running off and gabbing her pajamas from her backpack. She looked for a place to change and saw a part of the room that branched off into a little sitting room. She walked over and peeked her head out to make sure that Inuyasha couldn't see her, "Don't come over here I'm changing!" she yelled before dropping her clothes and pulling on sweatpants and a little tank top. Since she had grown know there was at least six inches of her stomach showing and she was barely covering enough of her breasts. _I really need to buy some more clothes or people are going to think I'm a slut!_ She felt very self-conscious. She peeped behind the wall and saw that Inuyasha was looking out the window. She ran and hopped into bed right as Inuyasha turned and gave her a questioning look as she had already pulled the blankets up to her chin. He yawned and pulled off his Hairo and his white shirt that was underneath it. Kagome had seen him without his shirt on before, but she never really took into account at all the muscles that lined his stomach or arms._ Well after all he is in a lot of battles and he does almost always run._ She quickly looked away as he climbed into bed.

She laid there for a couple minutes. It felt to her like Inuyasha was on the other side of the room because the bed was so large. She growled to herself. She heard Inuyasha chuckle, "What's your problem now? Am I not close enough to you?"

How did he know what I was thinking she thought? "Well it's just that you're way on the other said and it's just stupid ok!"

He laughed, "Tell you what. How about we meet in the middle and then we'll be close enough together ok?"

"That's better," she said pushing herself to the middle.

They met and their bodies touched. He looked at her and grinned. His hand moved her hair out of her eyes. "You don't realize how beautiful you are do you Kagome?"

She felt her cheeks warm and she looked away from his gaze. He slid his arms around her and pulled her up against him. She snuggled into him and placed her head on the crook of his arm with her head nestled in his warm chest. Everything about him amazed her and left her wanting more of him. He was her day and night. Her fantasy come to life. And she knew that in that moment her life was meant to always be with him. She needed nothing else, but the man holding her. "Oh Inuyasha I love you so much."

She felt him kiss her head. "I love you too Kagome."

With the comfort of his embrace she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Following morning:

Sunlight filled the large room at Inuyasha opened his amber eyes. Birds were singing their morning songs and he heard people moving around downstairs, but he didn't care one bit. Kagome still lay next to him. One of her arms laid carelessly on his chest and one of her legs intertwined with his. Her tail lay across both of his legs and wrapped around his foot. Her head was also lying on his chest with her brownish gray hair lying all around him. He smiled down at her and watched her slow calm breaths caress his chest. She was so beautiful and so amazing. He didn't know how she did it, but she was the only person that he felt to most comfortable with. She brought comfort all around her and her aura radiated with peace and love. Oh Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… She must have heard his thoughts because she stirred. He watched her eyes flutter and she stretched her muscles and body. She yawned revealing her fangs and snuggled back to his body. She looked up at his smiling face and she smiled in return. She yawned again and then spoke, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. Did you sleep well?" he asked pushing her bangs away from her face.

She pulled herself up pulling the blankets up to her knees that were pulled up to her body. He saw he beautiful smile and sat up beside her. "We should get up and around the days minutes are ticking away as we sit here," he said getting ready to push himself out of bed. Before he knew it Kagome had grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down to the bed. She snuggled up to him and whispered in his ear, "We can just lay here all day don't you think?"

He rolled over so that they were inches apart, "Sounds tempting, but you know we can't do that. Not here."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun ya know that?" she said playfully hopping out of bed with ease and finding her bag. She pulled her kimono out of her bad and went to dress. Before she did this however she turned and stuck her tongue out at him and said, "No peeking!"

He laughed and got out of bed in return. They were ready within minutes and headed downstairs. They vaguely remembered the way that the servant had brought them up and found their way downstairs. They followed their noses to where the scent of food was coming and found a large room. In the center of the room was a large rectangular table where mountains of breakfast like dishes stood._ Wow look at all this food!_ Inuyasha thought as him and Kagome looked at the table in awe. A door opened to the side of the room and Natilruh and Kando stepped in. "Oh I see you've found the breakfast table," Natilruh said smiling.

"Well just grab a plate and find some food and we'll go outside and eat in the gardens," she said as she prepared her and Kando's meals.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha's plate was overflowing with food. Kagome giggled and poked him in the stomach, "Watch it or you'll get fat dog-boy!"

He smiled and stuck his tongue out at her, "Well I can just work it off unlike you."

"Now that wasn't very nice! You'll pay for that ya' know!" she said trailing behind Natilruh out to the gardens.

Natilruh sat in a shaded area surrounded by willows and a stream. "This is where Kando and I usually eat our meals," she informed them as they sat.

It was still morning and a little breezy, but not to bad as they began their meal. Natilruh watched Inuyasha and Kagome eat their meals while she took a couple bites. It didn't take the two hanyou's to scarf down their meals. "So, shall we go visit the villagers?" Natilruh asked rising to her feet.

Kagome nodded and her and Inuyasha followed. Little Kando followed his mother. She felt it odd that neither of the two had eaten very much and were both still carrying their dishes while a servant had taken away her and Inuyasha's empty plates. Natilruh took Kando in one arm and jumped a high wooden wall that was surrounding the gardens. Kagome and Inuyasha followed her over the fence. In didn't take long till they reached the small village and when they did arrive they entered a small hut off to the side of the main road. A small female wolf demon and her two small children sat around the small fire to the side of their hut. The small woman stood up and rushed to Natilruh giving her a large hug. "Oh Natilruh it has been awhile. What is it you're visit brings today my good friend?" said the woman.

The woman was very small and she look deprived of sleep. Kagome felt pity on the woman. The children looked bad also, but not as bad as the woman did. Natilruh placed her plate of food on the floor and Kando did the same. The woman look at Natilruh with tears in her eyes, "Oh Natilruh…you didn't have to do this."

Natilruh smiled and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders, " You need this more than I, and this is what friends are for."

The woman smiled and thanked Natilruh again. "Ok kids Natilruh has blessed us once again with food. Now what do we say?" the woman said sitting down.

The children all look up at Natilruh and in unison thanked her over and over again. The smallest child ran up and hugged Natilruh and Kando. Before they left Kagome looked back and saw the mother sitting off to the side as her children ate._ Now I know why she looks so small. She's giving what little food she has to her children._ Kagome choked back the tears as Natilruh led them out of the village and into the woods where they had met the previous day. She led them out of the passage from behind the waterfall and into some of the surrounding wood. "Natilruh why are we out here?" asked Kagome looking around.

"Because here we can talk without someone over hearing. Here I can say whatever the hell I want and this place is not under that damn Bengku's rule!" she said hotly sitting herself on a falling down tree nearest her.

"Mom can I go play with the fox demons?" Kando asked looking up at his mother hopefully.

"Of course. Be careful and try not to play to ruff. They are after all foxes dear." She said patting her sons head.

Kagome watched the child bounce off and smiled. She looked back at Natilruh and noticed that she was already in a conversation with Inuyasha. She sat beside him and listened. "Natilruh why are the villagers so weak and poor? Bengku isn't even acting like a leader. He has all the riches for himself yet he lets his people starve?" Inuyasha said in disgust.

Natilruh shook her head. "I know. I hate my brother. He is one of the vilest creatures on the face of this earth. It doesn't help with that nasty wench and child of his either."

Kagome was disgusted at the fact Inuyasha made. If Natilruh was right those were her people suffering like that. There was no reason that any living thing should be treated like that. She didn't know her uncle very well, but she knew that what he was doing to her people was wrong and she didn't like it at all. "Natilruh is there anyway we can help? I take pity on the village and all the people in it." Kagome said looking down.

Kagome looked up and Natilruh was smiling. "I like your attitude Kagome. You barely know anything about this pack and yet you still want to help. You have a good heart and I can tell you're very strong."

Kagome blushed. "There is one thing we can do, but we need to wait for the right time. I want you to think about it for a time because I don't want you to just jump into something you don't understand fully. I still have things to tell you, but not now. Not with Inuyasha here. I'm afraid if I tell you he'll do something foolish and irrational."

"Why do you say that for?" Inuyasha growled.

Natilruh laughed out loud. "Inuyasha I have been watching Kagome for a long time and I've noticed how you are. It's not a stab at you it's just how you are and you would do anything for Kagome. Even help with her pain."

Inuyasha grumbled and look away. Kagome could tell he was mad well she could sense it really. "Natilruh what are your plans?" Kagome asked.

"I want to overthrow my brother," she said nobly.

Kagome thought fast. _There must be more to this then she's saying. There just has to be. What's this that she can say to only me and not in front of Inuyasha anyway?_ "Natilruh are you sure about this?" she asked looking at her aunt.

"Yes, I am," she said standing up. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled. Kagome and Inuyasha winced at the noise that rang through their ears and got up.

Moments later Kando came bounding through the wilderness. "Oh mom do we have to go back?" he asked giving his mother a whine.

"You know the answer to that. Your uncle will get suspicious if we don't return soon," she said as they headed back to the castle or whatever the place Bengku lived in.

LATER:

Kagome sat in her room with Inuyasha as they talked. He sat at the top of the bed with his legs crossed as Kagome laid on her side looking up at him. "What do you think she's not telling us?" she asked more to herself then to him.

"Beats me, but she don't want me to know so what's the point?" he said as he pulled his sword out of its sheath and began to sharpen the blade.

"You know that really hurts my ears!" she said as she rolled herself up and walked over to the side of the room where there was a large bookshelf.

"You'll get over it you always do," he said not taking his eyes off his sword.

Someone knocked of the door and Kagome went to open it. Ganjel's snaky figure stood in the doorway. Today she had on a long pale gray dress that hung off her skeleton and drug to the floor. She sized Kagome up with one flick of her black eyes and is a wispy voice said, "My mate would like to see you downstairs and I'm to escort you there."

Kagome heard Inuyasha sheath his sword and walk behind her. Ganjel flicked her eyes to him and said in a degrading voice, "He does not want to see you. Kagome will be the only one going."

"Kagome goes know where without me," he said glaring at her.

"Well she does know so go back to what you were doing dog. She won't be gone long," with that said she turned and began walking away.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a quick look. He looked furious. He walked up to Kagome, "Be careful ok? I don't trust these demons."

She nodded and left blowing him a kiss as she shut the door behind her. It seemed like she had walked the length of the castle before they arrived at a dark room. Kagome stepped in and in front of her was a large fireplace where a large chair sat shielding her from its occupant. A voice came from behind the chair, "Thank you my sweet now you may go."

With that Ganjel slicked out of the room. "Come Kagome sit by me."

Kagome walked slowly in front of the chair to where she saw her uncle sitting. She sat in a chair beside him. He looked more evil in front of the glowing embers. His features seemed sunk in and he was dark much darker than she had thought. "It has been a long time since I have seen you my dear." He said with an evil grin on his lips.

Kagome didn't really know what to say so she just nodded. He uncle looked at her deeply. She felt a chill run down her back and she turned away from his gaze. "My how you've grown. When I last saw you, you were an infant." He seemed to think a moment and then looked into the fire. "Natilruh took you into the village today. You saw how pitiful my people look. Our people Kagome. I bet she wanted you to feel sympathy for them didn't she?" He laughed and shook his head. "The heart of my sister is too big. I bet she didn't tell you of the disease that cursed my people many months ago did she? No, she didn't. It's true a disease killed at least a quarter of my people. They are slowly recovering, but they still need help. My soldiers have been feeding them when they need it since it's not the growing season, but I can't feed them all you know."

Kagome laughed to herself._ Yeah sure that's why at every meal you stuff you face. Do you think of the people then?_ She wanted to say something, but something told her to hold her tongue. "Kagome I want you to take into consideration what Natilruh says. She is trying to raise a son all alone. Her husband died about a year ago and it's been very tuff on her."

_Well duh _she thought. "I hope that you stay in my home longer. We need to make up the lost time niece. Well that is all I have to say. See you at dinner." He said dismissing her.

She wasn't sure what to say so she got up and headed out, "Good-bye uncle," she said heading back to her room. It took her forever to find her room, but she finally did. She opened up the door and shut it. She looked around the room and found Inuyasha curled up on the bed fast asleep. She smiled to herself and sat down beside him. She moved her had to his face and brushed his bangs from his eyes and traced the outlines of his face. She pulled her hand away and sighed to herself. "Hey you know that felt kinda nice why'd ya stop?" a groggy hanyou's voice said.

"I was just thinking that's all." She said looking back at him.

He yawned and sat up. "So what'd he say?"

"He was just defending himself against the way the people in the village looked. Nothing really."

He nodded and yawned again. "I do know one thing though. I need to talk to Natilruh." She said.

Sorry it took so long. I was really busy for the holidays some of u know how it is so yeah. Hope u liked!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh, Sanku, Bengku, Ganjel, Benhi, and Kando are my own creations and they're all mine!


	11. Kagome's Lost Father

PREVOIUS CHAPTER: THE CRUEL LIFE

He nodded and yawned again. "I do know one thing though. I need to talk to Natilruh." She said.

CHAPTER 11: KAGOME'S LOST FATHER

Kagome awoke before dawn. She had had a restless night sleep. Horrible visions of sick and ill people kept her from seeking the refuge of night. Sickly children begging her for food and accusing her of keeping all the food for herself haunted her. She whipped the sweat from her forehead and crept over to the large window at the other side of her room. She pulled the curtain away from the window and gazed out. Smoke rose from some of the huts in the village as the first lights of dawn settled over the land. She saddened._ Poor people I want to help them so badly, but I just don't know how._ She shook her head and slowly closed the curtain. She returned to her bed and sat beside the sleeping hanyou. He moved a little and then opened his eyes. "Why are you up so early?" he questioned giving a yawn.

She shook her head. "I couldn't really sleep."

"Yeah I knew that much you kept tossing and turning all fucking night," he said rolling onto his side pulling the covers up to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was tossing around. You should've woke me up and told me." She said looking down at him.

"Oh well don't worry about it. So, what were you dreaming about?" he asked giving more interest now.

"Just about the villagers. I kept seeing their pitiful faces. They looked sick and they really needed food. I… I just really wish there was something I could do.." she said desperately.

"There is something you can do," a voice said behind Kagome.

Kagome jumped and turned around really fast. Natilruh was standing in the doorway. "Sorry I was going to tell you I was here, but you two were in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh that's ok, you just startled us that's all," Kagome said.

"I can tell," Natilruh said smiling looking from Kagome to Inuyasha who was lying beside her.

_Damn I'm still in my pajamas and he's barely dressed_ Kagome thought to herself as she tried not to blush. " Umm, it's not what it looks like Natilruh."

Natilruh laughed, "Aww young love. Believe me I was there once. Now Kagome I think it's time that we had that talk."

It took Kagome a moment to register what her aunt was saying then it hit her. "Ok, let my get dressed first."

Natilruh nodded. Kagome bounced off the bed and found her clothes and ran over to get dressed.

Inuyasha:

Inuyasha yawned again as Kagome ran to get dressed. He felt sorry for her. She was always plagued with bad dreams. He never really had dreams, or if he did he always forgot them. He winced when Natilruh sat on the bed by him. He was a little shocked at first how much Kagome resembled Natilruh. Of course he thought Kagome looked a lot better than Natilruh, but that was only because he knew her so well, and to him Kagome was the most beautiful creature on earth. Natilruh wasn't bad looking herself, but there was just something about her that brought Inuyasha comfort, which was the same comfort he had around Kagome. He felt he could trust this wolf demon even though he didn't know her that well. Natilruh smiled at him. "Inuyasha, I know what you and Kagome have, and I really like how you've always protected her. It brings her aunt very much pleasure, but I just want you two to be carelful ok? I'm not lecturing you because I know you both are very responsible, but I just want you guys to be careful."

Inuyasha blushed. He couldn't believe she was telling him this. _She is talking about mating with Kagome. How could she talk about that? We're not gonna have_ _pups anytime soon. WE haven't even talked about this._ He didn't really know what to do, so he just nodded. "Oh and while Kagome and I are talking you can probably go down and eat if you want." She said getting up as Kagome came back from the other room.

"Well shall we be off my dear?" Natilruh said as they left.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she left the room and waved good-bye. _Great now what the hell am I supposed to do? They'll probably be gone all fucking day! I don't want to go downstairs Kagome's uncle will probably be down there and I fucking hate him._ He grumbled as he got up. He found his clothes and in minutes he was dressed. He put his Tetsusaiga on his waist and made his way downstairs to the room with all the food. He wasn't very hungry, so he just got something to tide him over. The castle seemed empty and it didn't seem like anyone really lived here. _Weird._ Inuyasha thought as he found his way outdoors and into the gardens where he and Kagome had sat with Natilruh the day before. He was halfway through his meal when he caught a disturbing scent approaching. _Bengku!_

Kagome:

Kagome and Natilruh made their way through the forest that led out through the waterfall. It didn't take them long because Natilruh chose to go by tree. They found the spot where they had talked the previous day and sat. "Kagome I wish I had told you these things sooner, but I didn't really know how to. I want you to keep you're head while I explain these things to you, and don't get overworked ok?" Natilruh said.

_I wonder what she's goin' to tell me. It must be pretty important._ "Umm ok…"

"Ok well I guess I should start at the beginning. Ok here goes. When your father was still young and before our father had passed away he was supposed to mate with another of the female wolves of a neighboring pack so that we would remain allies and that our bloodlines would stay strong. However the she-wolf that my brother was supposed to marry wasn't the kindest wolf. She was a real bitch and she still is. She wanted to mate with my brother for the soul purpose of creating strong offspring and that was the only reason. Somewhere along the line however my brother met a beautiful young miko that showed him how beautiful the world could be if you looked at it the right way. They fell in love and my brother soon forgot about the she-wolf he was supposed to marry when he came of age. Time went on and soon the miko and my brother got married. Our father had of course passed away and your father was now the alpha-wolf of the tribe. When he declared that he was to mate with a human it caused some uproar through our pack, but since your father was such a great leader soon the rest of the pack settled down and accepted the fact that he was going to mate with a human whether they like it or not. There was one person that didn't like this and that was Bengku. He was furious at our brother. He felt that our brother was going against our father and putting disgrace on our family. He soon went quiet and everything seemed normal there after."

Natilruh sighed and went on. "It seemed almost normal everyday life with my brother and his human wife and it didn't seem to bother anyone except Bengku. It didn't take long for her to bear a child. A small hanyou baby girl that was soon name Kagome. Soon after you were born word spread to our neighboring pack that the pact had been broken and that my brother wouldn't be mating with the she-wolf. The neighboring pack grew uneasy and wanted to break our allegiance. Little did we know that Bengku was spending a lot of time away from our very own pack and with the neighboring one. He made a pact with the she-wolf that if her pack killed our brother that he would in turn become alpha-wolf and that she would be his mate and they would then combine their packs to form a larger stronger pack. She of course agreed to this. I was able to warn your mother what was happening and I in turn warned my brother, but he didn't listen. He told me before he left to take you and your mother away so that if he didn't return that you would be spared. I didn't want to leave his side, but I did what he asked and took the both of you away. My brother and your father was then slain by Bengku and Ganjel."

Kagome's head was spinning. How could all of this have happened? Why had it happened? How could you hate one so much to have them killed? Even your own flesh and blood? She all of a sudden had a pure hatred for Bengku. All he cared about was power. She rose to her feet. She was furious. She didn't want to spend one night in that despicable castle under someone who helped in the murder of his own brother. She had to leave. She didn't want to be anywhere near this place. She wanted to be home. "Natilruh can you do me a favor?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"I need some time to think, and I don't want to be anywhere near Bengku right now. Can you go back and tell Inuyasha that we are leaving at once." Kagome said.

"Yes, I will, but will you be back?" her aunt's worried voice said.

"Yeah, I'll come back, I just need to leave for a while that's all."

Her aunt nodded and was off. In a matter of moments Inuyasha was by her side that they were headed to her home on the other side of the well without a word.

Ok there it is! Sorry took so long been really busy! Oh and does anyone know how to put lines on this I can't figure out how to do it!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh, Sanku, Bengku, Ganjel, Benhi, and Kando are my own creations and they're all mine!


	12. Tears and Emotions

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: KAGOME'S LOST FATHER

"I need some time to think, and I don't want to be anywhere near Bengku right now. Can you go back and tell Inuyasha that we are leaving at once." Kagome said.

"Yes, I will, but will you be back?" her aunt's worried voice said.

"Yeah, I'll come back, I just need to leave for a while that's all."

Her aunt nodded and was off. In a matter of moments Inuyasha was by her side that they were headed to her home on the other side of the well without a word.

WARNING: THERE WILL B LEMONS AND LIMES IN THIS CHAPTER AND SOME FLUFF, SO B PREPARED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FACT THERE'S LEMONS SORRY, BUT THIS STORY IS RATED R SO U CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA!

CHAPTER 12: TEARS AND EMOTIONS

Kagome kept running and running. First it was by ground now she was running by tree. She couldn't stop herself. All she wanted to do was run and try to get away from this place as fast as possible. She knew that Inuyasha was trying hard to keep up with her, but she didn't really care. Her mind was set on getting out of the Northern Woodlands as fast as her feet could carry her. She wanted to be back and safe with her family and friends and away from all the sorrow. She knew deep down inside that this wouldn't solve anything that pretty soon her problems would catch back up to her, but she didn't care about that either. It popped back into her mind the very first time she had set foot in these lands. The land seemed full of hatred and sorrow and it seemed to scream out for help. She hadn't really shared this with anyone, because she thought her mind was just playing tricks on her.

A sudden wave of grief seemed to wash over her as she ran. The saddened people's faces rushed passed her eyes. Natilruh's desperate eyes starred at her, and the sickly mother asked her for food. Then a face she didn't know flashed in her mind. Her father's face. She never knew her father, but once she saw the face she knew exactly who it was. A strong wolf demon stood in the back of her mind looking down on her. He had the same color of hair color as Kagome, a brownish gray. His hair hung freely down his back and he had a long brownish gray tail. Wolf ears jetted from his head and he stood proud and tall with strong armor. The image of her father spoke, "Kagome my child why do you run? You are of my blood. You are strong who has hurt you? Do not lose faith my young one, and do not lose hope in yourself."

_I will not lose hope father. I only hope that I could've at least known you. It's not fair how you suffered. You didn't deserve to die! It's not right! It's wrong! _Kagome seemed to be fighting a battle within her own mind. She was screaming in her mind at the cruelties of her father's death. The image of her father came back to her. "Oh my child, do not fret about what has already happened. The past is the past. What you must do now is look toward the future. Think of our pack. They are our hope my child. They are our future."

Tears welled up behind Kagome's stubborn eyes. She didn't want to cry. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Tears she had been holding back for a long time overtook her. She felt the pass through the Northern Woodlands and she felt a relief. She fell to her knees and put her head in her heads and wept. She wept freely and without care. Soon Inuyasha was by her side kneeling down to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He pulled her into his lap and she buried her face in his chest. She cried and cried until she thought she would get sick. Once she was done Inuyasha pulled her chin up to look at her. He used his sleeve to wipe away her remaining tears. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "Do you feel better know?"

She nodded. She actually did feel a lot better. All the past months just seemed to weigh her down and she had kept everything inside. Inuyasha picked her up and put her on his back. She reluctantly snuggled closer to him. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Inuyasha found a small clearing and placed Kagome down on the ground softly. She remained asleep. He was dieing to know what had happened, but he refused to push the subject if it hurt Kagome this badly. In no time he had a fire going and had gathered some food and water for their dinner. Kagome was still asleep by the time he returned. He sat himself beside her and awaited her awake. She looked so peaceful lying on the ground next to him. Her hair lay delicately around her face with her ears twitching ever so often. She had pulled her knees up to her stomach and had wrapped her tail around her waist. Inuyasha still couldn't really get over the fact that Kagome, his Kagome was hanyou. It seemed to good to be true. He didn't really care, because he loved her no matter what, but it just seemed a little easier this way. She moved a little in her sleep and her eyes fluttered before opening. "…Inu…yasha."

"Yes? What is it Kagome?" he asked smiling down at her radiant face.

She smiled at him and pulled herself up. "I...I just wanted to say thank you… For before."

"Oh it's no problem. You would've done the same for me I'm sure."

"You just don't know how much you mean to me and I just want to thank you for just always being there for me that's all," she said pulling herself close to him.

"Keh. That's what I'm here for. Pathetic human or not you'll always need me around." He joked smiling at her.

She smiled and looked at him suddenly becoming serious. She looked away remembering the story of her father's death. "Umm...Kagome you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened? Is there anything I can help with?" he asked looking hopeful.

She looked at him again with a tear in her eye. His amber eyes flashed with the added night sky and the campfire. She took a deep breath and told him…everything not leaving out one detail. After she was done she couldn't really tell how he felt. He rose to his feet and paced. Kagome wasn't sure what she saw, but it looked like the tuff hanyou she knew had glazed eyes brimming with tears. "Inuyasha…" Kagome questioned.

"That's about how my mother died also. The village learned to accept her even though she had me as a hanyou son, but there was a man in our village that despised my mother for it. He never really bothered her until my father died then he really began messing with the villagers' head. He turned every villager against my mother. Soon everyone hated her and I, and the man took her away from the village because he told people that life would be better. We thought he was forcing us to live in a hut outside the village, but instead he brutally raped and killed my mother in front of my own eyes!"

Tears began to stream down her strong hanyou's face a site she had never seen before. "He forced me to watch! That bastard chained me and made me watch him! After he killed her he came after me, and he thought he had killed me, but Sesshoumaru showed up and took me."

Inuyasha had never told her this story and she could tell he had never told anyone else either. He sat down beside Kagome and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know what came over me."

"What the hell are you talking about? You have the right to do that whenever you want! Nothing like that should've ever taking place, just like my father shouldn't have died! It's damn wrong and you have to right to feel that way Inuyasha! Don't you feel ashamed, don't you feel ashamed at all!"

He pulled his head up and looked at her with a since of admiration. _How do I really deserve her? She a goddess and I'm me!_ She is turn took her sleeve and whipped his tears away. He nuzzled her hand. "Kagome you're so beautiful, what do you see in me?" he questioned feeling guilty.

"You want to know what I see? I see a lost man, no a lost boy in front of me that has so much anger and frustration built up inside of him that he doesn't really know how to deal with his feelings. I see someone who I love and care about more than anything in the world, and I see someone who I want to spend to rest of my life with."

Like a trigger those seemed to be the exact words he was searching for. _This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I'll be damned if I'm gonna' let her get away!_ He looked into her eyes and leaned in. Immediately Kagome kissed him. This wasn't a normal kiss; this was a strong passionate undying kiss. A kiss that you knew could change a person for the rest of their lives if they felt this very kiss. Inuyasha gave it all his might. He loved Kagome more than anything in the world. He ran his hands up and down her sides sending shivers all over her body. She moaned lightly. Her hands slipped under his shit and she traced the muscle of his stomach. A low growl formed in the back of his throat. Not a mean hateful one, but a playful loving one. Kagome pulled back and looked at him. He saw the same love in her eyes that he had for her reflecting back at him. She smiled and leaned in kissing his eyes, and then pulled back to look at him. She began to place kisses up and down his neck sending small moans from his lips. He was a little shocked when she began to nibble on his ear, but even more shocked when this sent a delicious shiver down his spine and to his core. He put his hand on her hips and pulled his hands up bringing Kagome's top with it. She smiled and kissed him again.

Kagome was a little estranged. _Why don't I feel nervous or worried? I've never done this before. I'm getting ready to give all of myself to Inuyasha. _She thought to herself. Which was true. He was now messing with her bra that totally confused him. She pulled herself to him and whispered into his ear, "Would you like a little help?"

He nodded and she easily undid the claps that held her bra. He gapped for a moment and then slowly placed a clawed hand to each breast sending pleasure all throughout her body. He took control and slowly guided her to a laying position on the ground. He began running kisses down her neck and then placing a number of kisses on her breast. Kagome burned with heat and lust all over. She needed more of him. She needed to show him exactly what he was doing to her. More then anything she needed to show him how much she really loved him. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _I know why I'm not nervous or worried. I knew it all along. It's because I love him and I don't need to be worried around Inuyasha. He would die protecting me so there's no need to be scared. _

Before she knew it though Inuyasha had pulled her skirt off and was now placing nibbles and kisses on her lower stomach. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Heat radiated off every portion of her body the need to feel Inuyasha grew and grew. With a growl and a swift move Kagome was now on top of Inuyasha. Her mouth found the refuge of his neck and she began to nibble and kiss all along his neck. Inuyasha in turn moaned softly running his hand up and down her sides and back. Kagome didn't know why but she had the sudden urge to bite his neck, so she did. Her fangs cut into flesh and she felt the warm ooze of blood. She pulled back suddenly horrified at what she had just done. She looked down at Inuyasha who was straddle between her legs. In a short breathe Inuyasha said, "Is this what you truly want Kagome; to be mates?"

She was a bit confused, but nodded. Then without warning he pulled himself up and began licking and kissing her neck. He then bit her neck sending a sharp pain through her body and a moan. He began to lick the blood around her neck cleaning up the blood. He kissed her neck again and said, "Sorry it hurt."

He then laid back down and smiled. Kagome smiled right back and began to place more kisses all over his body. Inuyasha's pants were off in a matter of moments, and so were Kagome's panties. Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and rolled her over, so he was once again on top. He kissed her deeply before placed himself inside of her. Kagome winced at the pain that this caused and let out a whine. Inuyasha pulled himself up to look at her. "Kagome we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

_ What was he talking about? Of course I want to do this. I just wasn't expected it to hurt so much. I know people said the first time always hurts, but I just thought they were just saying that._ She smiled up at him and in a short breathe said, "Inuyasha of course I want this. I love you more than anything in the world."

. He kissed her eyes before continuing. As he continued thrusting in and out the pain began to reside and Kagome's moans echoed throughout the surrounding forest as well as Inuyasha's. Heat and desire burned off their bodies and collided at their cores. They were a tangle of soul and body wrapped around each other screaming for more and more. It seemed like hours before both of them seemed to come. Inuyasha pulled himself out of Kagome and lay beside her. Kagome felt numb and tired. She somehow found the strength to pull her self up and find her bag. She found her sleeping bag and rolled it out beside Inuyasha who helped straighten it out. They laid on top of the sleeping bag both too hot to sleep inside it. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, and Kagome wrapped her tail around their exposed private parts. They slowly fell asleep around the chirping crickets and tree frogs. The last thought Kagome had was how much she loved Inuyasha...her mate.

.

Ok well I hope u guys liked me lemon. It the first I've actually written, so sorry if I'm bad at it lol. Maybe if I find some more time I'll try to get ya the 13th chap.! Who knows though!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh, Sanku, Bengku, Ganjel, Benhi, and Kando are my own creations and they're all mine!


	13. Home

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: TEARS AND EMOTIONS

LEMON;

They slowly fell asleep around the chirping crickets and tree frogs. The last thought Kagome had was how much she loved Inuyasha...her mate.

CHAPTER 13: HOME

Inuyasha woke to a cold mornings mist and wondered why he felt so cold. He then noticed a very exposed and very naked Kagome cuddled up beside him. He also in turn was naked. He mentally hit himself in the head. _I'm so stupid. How the hell can I forget about last night! _His hand found it's way to the bite mark on his neck. He winced. It was still sore. Kagome moved a little in his arms and her tail slid up his leg making him shiver. She was dreaming. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to wake her and disturb her sleep, but he needed to get up and move. His leg was wrapped around her so that moving it would wake her and his arms weren't in any better shape either._ Sorry Kagome, but I need to get up._ He pulled his arms and legs free carefully and rose to his feet. He could smell a hot spring near by so he headed that way, but a voice stopped him. She was obviously very tired, because Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper, "Where are you goin'?"

He smiled and looked back at his companion. "I'm gonna go take a bath. Do you wanna' come with?"

Kagome yawned and sat up slowly. "Yeah I'll go, but I need to get my clothes and bath stuff."

Inuyasha nodded and got his clothes as well. "Here do you want me to carry your bag?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "If you want I guess."

They made their way to the spring quietly hand and hand. Inuyasha dove into the spring without hesitation while Kagome tested the water with her toes before slowly walking in. Inuyasha shook his hair sending water everywhere. "Come on Kagome! The waters great!"

Kagome laughed and swam over to him, "I thought dogs hated water?" she joked.

"Not all dogs, and I've never seen a wolf swimming around in the water!" he said before splashing her and diving under.

"You can't stay under forever ya know!" She in turn dove under looking for him. She surfaced, but still couldn't see him. All of a sudden something took a hold of her legs and thrust her out of the water. She landed about four feet away with a splash.

"Oh did I hurt the big bad Kagome?" Inuyasha mocked as Kagome stuck her tongue out at him swearing to get him back.

They splashed around in the hot spring for a good while before actually washing and coming out. Inuyasha began to shake his head sending more water everywhere, "Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome yelled.

"What? It's easier this way ya know you should try it."

"I know, but ya don't have to get me all wet again!" She quickly dried and put her clothes on.

They began to walk back. "Kagome umm about last night…" Inuyasha began slowly becoming embarrassed.

"What about it?" she asked becoming serious.

"Well ya know we're kinda mates now." He stated.

"Yeah I know. Doesn't it feel great?" she said laughing and putting her hand in his.

He laughed back, "Yeah, yeah it does!"

They came to their camp and Kagome boiled some ramen for the both of them. "You know Kagome all I need in this life is you and ramen." He said before stuffing more noodles in his mouth.

"I know. So you ready to go visit Miroku, Sango, and Shippou?" Kagome asked as she began to put their supplies away and role up her sleeping bag.

"You know I'm actually beginning the miss that lecherous monk come to think of it." He said finishing his ramen.

She smiled. The rest of the day they ran only taking rests to drink and eat lunch. They were still a good couple of day away from Keade's village. They next couple of days were non-stop running and leaping by tree and resting when needed. They slept shortly as demons don't need as much sleep as humans. They made it back to the village in record setting time. Shippou was the first to great them. He jumped into Kagome's arms and began to cry saying how much he missed them both. Sango was the next to appear. "Kagome! Oh my! It's really you! I've missed you so!" she said and then ran at Kagome giving her a big hug. Sango pulled away whipping tears away from her eyes.

Miroku strolled around a nearby hut smiling. "Well if it isn't for our two favorites hanyou! Man I can't believe I'm saying this but I really missed you guys," he said in turn hugging Kagome. Shippou was bouncing up and down on Kagome's shoulder telling her everything that had happened day by day. Miroku and Inuyasha began their own conversation while Kagome and Sango talked.

"Something seems different about you monk," Inuyasha said trying to figure out what it was.

"Well yes you see…" Miroku said before he could finish though Kagome yelled, "Married!"

"Yes, We're getting married," Sango, said happily moving over to Miroku and taking his hand in hers.

Miroku smiled from ear to ear. "Great just what we need! More perves running around." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! That was damn right mean! I haven't used the command on you in awhile don't make me use it now!" Kagome said moving over to her mate glaring at him.

His ears flattened against his head and he looked down. "Hey Kagome why to you and Inuyasha smell so different?" Shippou asked innocently.

Kagome blushed and so did Inuyasha. "We're obviously not the only one's that will be populating the world," Miroku said smiling.

"So what! We're mated ok! What's the big deal with that?" Inuyasha said.

The couples spent the rest of the night discussing what Kagome had encountered, and both Sango and Miroku vowed to accompany Kagome on whatever she planned to do. Kagome felt a lot better with her friends support. Kagome felt love and comfort around her friends and having their support meant the world to her. Shortly before everyone laid down for bed Inuyasha left the hut to get some fresh air. He breathed in deeply _It feels good to be back_. He stated to himself more than anything. He found a tree and jumped up in it. He sat for a few moments before Kagome wondered outside. She gazed up at the stars and sighed. She sniffed for Inuyasha and her eyes met his. She strolled over to the tree. "The stars are beautiful tonight," she said up to him.

"Yes they are, but not as beautiful as you."

She smiled and with one leap was in front on Inuyasha sitting on the branch he sat on. "You tired?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted.

He stretched out his arms and Kagome pulled herself over to him and sat between his legs snuggling up to him. He kissed her soft hair and put his arms around her protectively. "Go to sleep."

Kagome didn't refuse and fell into a deep sleep.

Morning came along with the good-byes. Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the well. "So Kagome what do you think your mother will say about us…umm…becoming mates?" Inuyasha asked in almost a whisper.

"I'm not really sure, but I don't think she'll be too mad…at least I hope not," she said trying not to feel nervous.

Kagome came to her back doorsteps and took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing._ She slid open the door and stepped in. She could smell her mother, but she couldn't see her. "Mother! I'm home! Where are you?" she yelled looking around.

She heard something upstairs and then she heard coughing. Then she smelled it. The distinct smell of sickness, and medicines. Her body went numb. _Mother!_ She ran up the stairs skipping 4 at a time. She was by her mothers' side in moments. Her mother was weak and Kagome could sense it. It smelt like her mother hadn't left her room in quiet some time. She placed her hand to her mothers' head, but quickly pulled it away. Her mother was burning up. "Kagome, sweaty your back…did you talk to Natilruh dear?" she asked weakly.

Kagome nodded, "It's ok mother. I'm here now."

Her mother smiled weakly, "Thank you Kagome. The doctor said it's not too bad, and that I should get better soon. He says the cancer isn't that bad and that chemo will help a lot, so don't worry 'bout me hun. I just need to get a lot of rest before the surgery."

Kagome was screaming in her mind. _Why was the happening! She clearly wasn't going to get better anytime soon, and chemo? That could last years! Oh mom if only there was something I could do! Mom I can't lose you! _Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and she leaned down to kiss her mother. Her mother looked at her a bit confused. "Kagome don't cry. It's ok dear the doctors can fix me up as good as new! It'll be all ok dear."

"I'm sorry mother I just worry for you. I feel so helpless."

"Don't worry it'll be all ok you'll see." Her mother said giving a weak smile.

"Come on Kagome your mother needs her rest," Inuyasha's voice said from behind her in the doorway.

"Oh hello Inuyasha. I hate you to see me like this, but he's right dear I need my rest."

Kagome kissed her mother's forehead and began to leave, but before she left her mother said, "Kagome something seems different about you and Inuyasha. Did anything happen between you two?"

Kagome winced, "Yes, but don't worry I'll tell you later mother get some rest." With that Kagome closed the door lightly behind her.

She went downstairs in a daze. "Do you want any ramen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pulling out the pot and measuring out the water to boil.

Inuyasha's hands slipped around Kagome's waist and he rested his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled her cheek before place a kiss on her neck and holder her tighter. "Kagome I'm really sorry this has happened."

Kagome smiled weakly, but she didn't feel any better. Once the food was done she just sat and watched her mate gobble done the noodles with ease. She couldn't eat she just didn't want to. She sat in a daze not believing anything that had happened in the last week. _This is all just a bad dream and soon I'll wake up._ Kagome just couldn't sit here any longer. She rose and headed out the back door. She heard Inuyasha ask her where she was going, but she didn't seem to comprehend it at the moment. The after-noon sun shone down on her and she heard birds and squirrels doing their daily routines. She walked across the shrine's clean grounds. _Grandfather doesn't miss a day of work does he?_ Her bare feet welcomed the soft dirt and grass. She didn't really know where she was going, but she didn't want to sit around all day doing nothing.

Soon she found herself padding through the forest that surrounded the shrine. The forest had been her refuge for her younger years and anytime she needed time to think without being interrupted she always seemed to find herself in this forest. The forest was an old one full of secrets and mystery, but it was welcoming and that's why Kagome liked it. It didn't take her long to find the small stream she had once splashed around in catching little fish from time to time. She sat on a large boulder watching the stream whirl and move. A frog jumped nearby, but Kagome just ignored it. Then she broke down. All at once. _It's good to cry right? _She mourned for her lost father, she mourned for Natilruh and the loss of her brother, and more than anything she mourned for her mother. It was her mother, the woman Kagome had been raised by and the woman Kagome held more dear to herself then anything. The tears seemed to flow, but after a while she stopped and looked down at the water. Through blurry eyes she saw her hanyou wolf form starring back at her an image she was still having a hard time accepting. There was another reflection beside her though. One that always seemed to be beside her no matter what. Her protector and more than anything the one that she loved. Inuyasha.

Well I updated faster then I usually do so u guys should be happy! Pleaz review more! It encourages me to c what u guys think! Well so long and until next time!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh, Sanku, Bengku, Ganjel, Benhi, and Kando are my own creations and they're all mine!


	14. The Perfect Medicine

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: HOME

Soon she found herself padding through the forest that surrounded the shrine. The forest had been her refuge for her younger years and anytime she needed time to think without being interrupted she always seemed to find herself in this forest. The forest was an old one full of secrets and mystery, but it was welcoming and that's why Kagome liked it. It didn't take her long to find the small stream she had once splashed around in catching little fish from time to time. She sat on a large boulder watching the stream whirl and move. A frog jumped nearby, but Kagome just ignored it. Then she broke down. All at once. _It's good to cry right? _She mourned for her lost father, she mourned for Natilruh and the loss of her brother, and more than anything she mourned for her mother. It was her mother, the woman Kagome had been raised by and the woman Kagome held more dear to herself then anything. The tears seemed to flow, but after a while she stopped and looked down at the water. Through blurry eyes she saw her hanyou wolf form starring back at her an image she was still having a hard time accepting. There was another reflection beside her though. One that always seemed to be beside her no matter what. Her protector and more than anything the one that she loved. Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 14: THE PERFECT MEDICINE

Inuyasha:

Inuyasha held Kagome close to his chest as the mumbled on about how unfair life was and how come she deserved all this. He combed through her long brownish-gray hair with one of his clawed hands. _Poor Kagome, there just seems to be no end to her misery does there?_ Her sobs seemed never ending and she clung tightly to him her face deeply buried in his shirt. It seemed that he had been sitting there with her for almost 2 hours and it was already getting dark all around them. He heard the soft breathing of his sleeping mate. She looked so peaceful in this state. His heart melted. _I know I'm not what you deserve Kagome, but I just want you to know that I would do anything for you, and I do mean anything._ He slowly rose holding his sleeping mate in his arms and began to jump from tree to tree as carefully as possible. Inuyasha was at her bed in no time and gently placed her down making enough room for him to lie beside her. She snuggled into him and he fell asleep watching Kagome's sleeping form.

Kagome:

She put her hand to her eyes and began to rub the sleep away. Her head was killing her and she slowly rose. It didn't take her long to change from her old clothing and she put her dirty ones in a clothes hamper. Inuyasha was snoring and Kagome thought he looked peaceful in that state so she decided to leave him that way. She made her way to her mother's bedroom and sat at the foot of her bed. "Oh Kagome dear how are you this morning?" her mothers weak, but cheerful voice asked.

Kagome smiled faintly, "I'm fine and you mother?"

"I'm just fine darling. Oh yes, I have an appointment tomorrow and that's when they will decide on when the operation will be. Why don't you and Inuyasha just go and try to have a good time honey. Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me about you and Inuyasha?" her mother said blinking her eyes.

_Might as well tell her now. " _Well umm mom we're umm how should I put this…we're kinda' mated."

Kagome kept her eyes locked on the ground refusing to look up at her mother. The blankets shifted and soon Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Kagome I'm so happy! I knew you two would become mates. However, I don't want to see any pups running around until I'm well enough to hold and play with them!" her mothers ecstatic voice said.

Kagome was shocked. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Of course she was happy that she was hearing this, but it didn't seem real. She smiled and finally looked up at her mother who had tears in her eyes. Kagome leaned in and gently hugged her mother. "Thank you mother," Kagome said forming her own set of tears.

Her mother's bedroom door was closed gently behind her as she made her way downstairs to make some breakfast. It didn't take her long to whip up a couple eggs and some sausage. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief._ Just maybe everything is goin' to be alright._ Her keen ears picked up Inuyasha rustlings around in the blankets so that he could come downstairs for his favorite meal of the day. Inuyasha was soon sitting at the table eating his breakfast as Kagome sat and started on hers. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up. "What?" she asked blushing a little.

He shook his head and said, "Just thinking of how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you as my mate."

This of course made her blush even more and she quickly downed the food in her mouth. She smiled sweetly at him. She sighed_ I really need to get out._

Kagome felt like maybe all she needed was a good shopping day, so that maybe she might be able to somehow escape her depressing mood. She quickly went upstairs so that she could find some sort of a disguise to hide her tail and ears. Inuyasha remained downstairs eating at his breakfast while Kagome took a quick shower and dressed. She dried her hair and looked herself over in her mirror. Her eyes saddened as she took in her looks. _Well I can't do much better, so I guess this is as good as it gets._

Kagome sighed again and turned the bathroom light off so that she could find a purse, and get some money from her mother. She was about to walk outdoors when she felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. "Kagome where are you goin'?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

She smiled, "I just need to get out. I'm goin' shopping and I'll be back before dinner ok?"

He looked her over and she could tell he was taking into consideration of stopping her, but his eyes softened and he said, "Ok…just…just don't be gone too long."

Kagome was a bit surprised he didn't try to argue her into him going as well. _He just keeps surprising me._ Kagome hugged and kissed her mate, and left telling him she loved him. It was still early afternoon as Kagome made her way around shops and cafes. By the time she sat for lunch it was already around three o'clock. She thought about her life before the Shikon Jewel. Before the well, and before Inuyasha. She would've just been getting out of school, and walking past this very café. She thought of her old friends. They would've stopped at WacDonalds to eat and talk about their day, and catch up on the recent gossip. Kagome smiled to herself. She used to be so bored of her life, but now she missed that life so much! She slowly took another sip of her drink and a bite of her sandwich that was gone before she knew it. Suddenly Kagome heard a commotion across the street. She slowly began to turn her head as three girls came running at her yelling her name. "Kagome! Kagome! How've ya been! What've ya been doin? Why'd ya quit school? We've missed ya so much! Have you gotten taller or something? Your hair! You look great!" All three of her friends were in tears hugging her and aking questions all at the same time. _Just like old times._

Kagome began to form tears as she hugged all her friends. She asked them to join her and that she would buy, they didn't resist that offer and quickly sat down. The next few hours was spent as all the girls caught up. Kagome even decided to tell her friends of her engagement to Inuyasha, which also took her awhile to reassure her friends that he was the right one and that she knew what she was doing. It would've been a lot more difficult to explain being "mated" to someone so she just stuck to the "engaged" story. Her friends made her swear that she would make them all three her brides maids at the wedding, and Kagome didn't have any problem with that. Now there was just the part of breaking this to Inuyasha. When they asked about her different height and hair color Kagome thought quick and told them that she had gone through a growth spurt and her hair also seemed to change with it. Somehow her friends had heard about Kagome's mother and expressed their sympathies. Soon it was time for them to get home, so they all hugged again and went on their ways.

It was by now getting a little late, but Kagome had two more stops. She found a floral shop and paid to send flowers to her home for her mother. She stepped into another clothing store. There she bought Shippo some cute little summer outfits. She found Sango some undergarments, and some underwear. For Inuyasha and Miroku she found a couple pairs of boxers for each. With her arms full of bags she made her way to her home. It took a while to get up her stairs while juggling the armloads of bags, but she finally made it up. She didn't know how she would've done this without her hanyou abilities. As she came into view she noticed a certain hanyou waiting at the back door. Without another glance he was by her side asking if she needed any help. She graciously handed over some bags and they made their way into the house. After Kagome had things put where she wanted them she made her way downstairs to start on dinner.

A nice dinner was whipped up in minutes and as Sota, Grandpa, and Inuyasha started on their dinners Kagome headed upstairs to give her mother some. Kagome sat beside her mother and placed the steaming meal on her nightstand. Her mother turned her head towards her, "Oh thank you dear. It'd be nice to eat a full mean instead of soup."

"I'm glad you can enjoy it," Kagome said getting up to go eat her dinner downstairs.

"I love you dear." Her mother said as Kagome said the same to her before shutting the door behind her.

Later that evening:

Inuyasha:

He stretched himself out on Kagome's bed as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom and got ready for bed. All day he had been so tempted to go and find her while she was shopping, but he knew deep down inside that she really needed the time to walk and think, and do one of the things she loved more than anything in the world to do. _You know that you just wanted to be near her don't lie to yourself. You moped around all day like a lost puppy just because Kagome wasn't within your eyesight or earshot. _This was true and he knew it. It had only been one day and he had already begun to whine and miss her. Before Kagome he could've spent years not being with anyone or caring, but ever since Kagome had stepped into his life he always had to know where she was and he couldn't stand being away from her. Inuyasha looked up as Kagome came humming into the room. She smiled as she looked over at him. "What?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Nothin'" he lied as she went to turn the light off and pull up the blankets beside him. She then snuggled in beside him sending a warmth all through his body.

"Night, Inuyasha," she said sleepily.

He pulled his arm in around her small waist pulling her up against his body. Every part of her body gently seemed to fit into his. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head lightly. Her tail wrapped around his legs and her ears twitched a little. Just below a whisper Inuyasha said, "I love you." With that the two fell fastly asleep awaiting for the next events of the days to unfold.

Man I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been! It's been absolutely insane! Ok well hope u all enjoy so yeah review pleaz!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh, Sanku, Bengku, Ganjel, Benhi, and Kando are my own creations and they're all mine!


	15. Full Moon

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: THE PERFECT MEDICINE

"Nothin'" he lied as she went to turn the light off and pull up the blankets beside him. She then snuggled in beside him sending a warmth all through his body.

"Night, Inuyasha," she said sleepily.

He pulled his arm in around her small waist pulling her up against his body. Every part of her body gently seemed to fit into his. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head lightly. Her tail wrapped around his legs and her ears twitched a little. Just below a whisper Inuyasha said, "I love you." With that the two fell fastly asleep awaiting for the next events of the days to unfold.

WARNING: LEMONS AND LIMES

CHAPTER 15: FULL MOON

Kagome quickly dried her hair and threw on some clothes. Today was her mother's operation to get rid of her cancerous tissue. Inuyasha was still fast asleep and snoring rather loudly as Kagome kissed his head and made her way down stairs. She left a note on the table reminding Inuyasha where she was and that she would be fine. It didn't take her long to reach the hospital. She sat in the waiting room for almost two hours before the doctor filled her in on things. From what the doctor said her mother was doing just find and all the cancerous tissue had been removed, and now her mother was onto a quick recovery. Kagome thanked him and made her way to her mother's room.

The room was small, and plain. Her mother was fast asleep as Kagome sat beside her in a chair. There were many monitors hooked up to her mother making sure that if anything went wrong then there would be back up support. The smell of all the fluids and medicines overwhelmed Kagome's senses and it made her a little woozy. That of course wasn't half as bad as all the noises that seemed to buzz all around her. Kagome placed her clawed hand on her mother's small fragile one. Surprisingly her mother's hand was warm. It seemed odd to Kagome because she thought that people that were sick always seemed to have cool hands. Weird she thought, but just then her mother's eyes fluttered and she smiled up at Kagome. "Kagome dear how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" Kagome asked scanning over her mother.

"I'm a little tired, but other than that I feel fine."

"So Kagome now that you know I'm fine are you going to do anything about Bengku?" her mother asked her voice becoming a little stricter.

"What do you mean? I don't know what to do mother." Kagome said turning her gaze away from her mother's.

"Well I mean what are you going to do about him. You know you can't just let him get away with what he's done. Your father sure as hell wouldn't."

Kagome was a little taken aback. She had never heard her mother curse before. _I knew I shouldn't have stayed up with her and talked with her about what was going on with Bengku. _She knew her mother was right though. Kagome needed to figure out what the hell she was doing and she needed to come up with a way to help the pack and her aunt and nephew. Most of all she needed to avenge her father. "I don't want to leave you though mother," Kagome said feeling the tears well up behind her eyes.

Her mother placed her hand up to Kagome's cheek and smiled. "Honey don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. There's nothing you can do about this. I'm in the safest place in the world here and the doctors are taking good care of me. You run along and do what you have to. When you come back to see me I'll be back to my old self and then we can plan that wedding."

Kagome tried to hide her gulp, but her mother smiled slyly and waved her off. Kagome hugged her mother tightly, but not too tightly and was off. She took rooftops all the way home. It went a lot faster and when she stepped into her window she felt refreshed and ready to go. There was just one thing and that was getting her sleepy hanyou mate out of his deep sleep, which was a chore in itself. She laid down beside him and looked at his sleeping face. _He looks so beautiful like this I don't wanna ruin it, but I need too! _She pulled the cover up a little giving her enough room to put her arm under. _I know what'll get him up in more than one way._ She giggled to herself for thinking this way, but it was too tempting not to do. Her clawed hands found themselves running down his side and slipping to his nether-regions. She fumbled around a bit and sure enough as his member started to wake up she heard a pleasing little moan. Her mate moved around, but without warning Inuyasha had flipped himself on top of Kagome and he had her pinned to the bed. Kagome tried to move. "Inuyasha we really need to get around and get goin'," she complained.

He grinned revealing his fangs. Kagome felt a shock of pleasure run down her spine. She loved it when he grinned like that. _NO! Kagome snap out of it we really need to get goin'!_ "Ok come on dog-boy we really need to go. We can play later."

This of course didn't please him. Kagome struggled a little, but of course Inuyasha was still stronger than her. He began to run nibbles up and down her throat and pretty soon he had her ears in his mouth and Kagome moaned softly. "Inuyashhaaa… come on…"

He pulled back. His eyes ran over her features and he studied her. "What's wrong?"

"Well nothing, but don't we need to kind of find our way back so we can figure out what we're doin' with Bengku?" she asked a little hesitantly.

Kagome could tell he was thinking about this. "Well yeah, but Bengku's not goin' anywhere and well it's your fault. You started this not me," he said smiling slyly at her placing his face just inches from hers.

"Well…if you look at it that way well then…I guess…we could," she said giggling as he began to pull her clothes off while she did the same to him.

When all clothing was removed Inuyasha sat up on Kagome and looked her all over taking every inch of her in. He ran a clawed hand from her soft brownish gray hair down her soft cheeks down her breasts down her quivering stomach then slowly down her legs. His lips grasped hers and he slowly pushed himself down feeling Kagome's soft moans on his lips. Kagome clung to him and the rocking motions began. With every bust of energy Kagome's body rocked with pleasure. Their time there on the bed seemed to last forever and Kagome didn't care if it ever stopped. Of course all good things come to an end and Inuyasha collapsed on her being careful not to hurt her. Their heavy breathing seemed to be the only thing they both heard, and the beats of their hearts. Kagome ran her fingers up Inuyasha's spine and through his tangled hair. She bent up to his ears and whispered, "How 'bout we go take a shower before we go back."

He shifted his body and pulled his arms around her. "You know that sounds like a great plan to me, but no funny business you."

Kagome giggled and acted a little shocked, but Inuyasha saw right through her and they headed to the shower.

LATER:

Inuyasha and Kagome had made it back to the village and had visited with their friends, but they had decided to get moving, because they really needed to get along. Kagome had promised to send for Miroku and Sango if they needed any help. Inuyasha was glad to have the useless humans on his side. He was finally beginning to realize how much he really needed them in his life. Of course he had no idea where he'd be without his Kagome, and he was glad he finally had her at his side.

Since coming out of the well however something seemed different about his mate. She wasn't acting different, but something in her scent told him something was happening to her body. He wasn't sure yet, but it was something drastic, and he hoped it wouldn't be too damaging to her or him. Then it hit him. Tonight was the full moon and for some demons; they were different during the full moon. This would be Kagome's first full moon. As they remained walking, Inuyasha remained deep in thought as Kagome jumped around ahead of him. All he knew was that they needed to set up camp tonight and he needed to keep a close eye on her.

It didn't take them long to reach the mark where it would take them two days to reach the northern woodlands so they decided to stop. They ate their dinner and lay beside the campfire talking about this and that. Inuyasha knew something was up when Kagome excused herself, but didn't come back after about 15 min. _Great she's gotten herself in some sort of trouble and she can't get out of it. Damn you Kagome!_ He traced her scent about 5 miles away and it shifted and he found the scent of a strange demon. His hand flew to his Tetsusaiga. Something however made him resist pulling out the fang. Something about the scent shifted to the smell of sweet flowers. "Kagome? Are you there?"

Something in the deep forest moved. A week, but deep and feminine voice spoke, "Inuyasha don't come any closer. Go away!"

It was Kagome. His mate, but why did she have this scent. "Kagome stop being so stupid, what are you talking about? Come out!" Inuyasha said laughing and moving towards her voice, but something stopped him in his tracks. He stepped in something soft. He looked down and saw a very large wolf print. _What the hell is goin' on!_ "Kagome you better start explaining!"

"No! Inuyasha It'll be fine in the morning just leave!" her frantic voice said.

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome was acting really strange and he was going to get to the bottom of it whether she wanted him to or not. He moved deeper and deeper in the woods, but stopped abruptly when he heard a large and menacing growl. "Damnitt Inuyasha I told you to leave! You don't wanna' see me like this! Now please go!" Her voice was now ready to crack and he knew she was about to cry.

Now Inuyasha was getting pissed and he began to crack his clawed fingers. This was his mate and they were supposed to share everything together. He had let Kagome into the depths of his heart and this was angering Inuyasha that Kagome was being so stupid. "Now you listen right now Kagome! Stop bein' so fuckin' childish and come out right now! We're mates aren't we? Well we should be able to share these things with each other! Kagome!"

He heard a loud sniffle and then he felt a shift of the ground. The trees in front of him began to move and Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw. Standing in front of him was an eight foot grayish brown wolf with a long flowing tail. "What the hell? Kagome? Is that you?"

The large wolf shifted and then plopped down to Inuyasha's eye level. The wolf gave a sad look and a tear ran down its face. Inuyasha could see Kagome within the wolf and he sighed. He put his clawed had on her muzzle. "Kagome…what's…I mean what happened to you?"

She turned her huge head a little. "Let me try to explain this the easiest way I can or well how Natilruh explained it. You know how on every new moon you become human?" He nodded. "Well I guess when I was born my dad didn't want me to have a night of weakness, so he found a shaman that made it to where I become full demon on the full moon. However unlike most demons I still have enough human in me to make it to where I can control myself. I'll be back to normal in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded. He had to think about this, but he really needed to sleep on this. "Kagome how about we go back to camp and sleep ok? Then we can talk about this in the morning."

She agreed and Inuyasha rode her all the way back to camp. When they got there Kagome curled up and Inuyasha took advantage of all the soft fur and curled up in her tail close to her. He felt warm and cozy when he finally passed out wrapped up in his mate.

Ok sorry that took forever and I do mean forever, but I did it, and now that I'm outta school I can update sooner so yeah.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters of the anime/manga. However Natilruh, Sanku, Bengku, Ganjel, Benhi, and Kando are my own creations and they're all mine!


End file.
